Hands On Me
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: I can no longer dwell on the past, that will only drag me down, and here that means death. I screwed up,big time, but now I need to fix it. Ever has made a mistake. Now she and Damen will embark on an adventure to restore everything.Based on song. R
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I don't own song,characters, and to an extent plot.**

**A.N.: The song is called Hands on Me by vanessa Carlton. It's really good and I suggest you listen to it.**

**In this story Ever and Damen decide to find the cure by themselves without the help of Roman. They adventure into Summerland and venture all across the world in the hope of finding the cure. Shadowland may or may not be involved. This takes place after Blue Moon, where Shadowland should be.**

**read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

… _I know my heart and it will never change_

_This temp work would be all right if you call me_

_You call me_

_I lie awake at night for you and I pray_

_We cross the deepest oceans, cargo across the sea_

_And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me_

_And all the constellations shine down for us to see_

_And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me_

_The subway radiates with heat_

_We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door_

_We cross the deepest oceans cargo across the sea_

_And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me_

_And all the constellations shine down for us to see_

_And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me_

_Someday when our stories our told_

_They'll tell of a love like this_

_When our descendants our all growing old_

_A 1000 years we'll be singing_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_We climb Tibetan mountains where we can barely breathe_

_I see the Dalai Lama, I feel him blessing me_

_And all the constellations shine down for us to see_

_And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me_

_(Hands on me, hands on me, hands on me, hands on me) …_

You never really think that touch is a necessity. You take it for granted. But imagine the torture of being unable to feel the touch of your love, the heat in his breath, the softness of his lips.

Imagine.

It isn't too hard if you tried.

We crossed the deepest oceans, carried across the sea, we climbed Tibetan mountains where we could barely breathe, saw the Dalai Lamas, in order to find a cure. But how would you feel if after all that work, you ended up empty handed with no cure in your pockets, or vials in your hands. How would you feel knowing that you tried everything in your power and realized that you could do nothing?

Pretty crappy, right?

Well, maybe you could do nothing, but maybe someone else could. That's where Roman falls into the equation.

He caused all this, but he could also fix it.

He was the only one with the cure.

There was just one problem. He hated Damen's guts and I knew that he would do anything to get in my pants.

We couldn't convince others for help, because he would just charm them.

I may be able to get the cure from him, but it probably meant that I had to agree to some ridiculous request which would probably end up tearing me and Damen apart. Or, maybe I could convince him to give me the cure, and then kill him after by hitting that one special chakra.

But what choice would that give me. I was susceptible to Roman's hand, his will. There had to be another way.

That is why Damen and I adventured across the worlds to find the cure, without the aid of Roman.

We had no hints or anything. It was just me and Damen, and our will to stay together.

This is our adventure.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Chapter 1 is on it's way! Coming hopefully today or tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!**

**A.N. I have decided for this story to right short chapters but update a lot!**

**Read and Reivew!**

**Enjoy!**

When Damen woke up, I explained what happened.

He immeaditely, went to hug me.

I backed away.

I couldn't let him get hurt.

I was like a bomb waiting to explode. The moment he touched me, he would get sick, and maybe even die.

I couldn't help but let a tear trickle down my cheek.

He leaned in to wipe the tear off my cheek.

"No!" I yelled.

"Damen, Roman gave me the cure, but he tricked me. Now we can never touch, or do anything where we share DNA."

His face was shocked.

"Damen, it was all my fault. I should have listened to Rayne. If I did everything would have been all right.

Damen, I'm sorry.

I fell to the floor ashamed of myself. He knelt down beside me and said "I'm so sorry, Ever. This is all my fault.I should have waited for you, when you went to congratulate Miles the night of his play. Then we could have spent the night at the Montage, and this would have never happened. Or better yet, I should have never even hung out with Roman in the first place."

He reminded me of the montage. All the memories we could have shared were there. We could have fallen deeper into love, virginity taken away.

He reminded of Roman that evil son of a gun who had ruined my already screwed up life. He had taken away the only happiness I had left.

Damen spoke up again "Ever, we need to find Roman."

"There has to be another way."

"What going into Summerland? Ever now that I'm better I have the strength to take you there. But we can't touch, so I can't hold you."

"I can do it by myself." I replied.

"Okay, I believe you. But let's go to Roman first."

I agreed and said "Fine. Wait, I have an idea."

I turned around and manifested a box of plastic gloves.

He laughed when he saw the glove box on the table.

I quickly put a pair on, and so did he.

We both laughed. He said "Wow Ever, I feel like a dork."

"I do too. Oh wait."

I turned around and manifested a pair of science goggles.

He was cracking up.

Wow, now all we need is the test tubes."

I manifested some tubes.

Then he got serious, and said "Okay, now back to business. We need to call Roman."

Each digit he pressed was like a bullet going through my heart.

I did not want to talk to Roman, but I knew I had to.

Damen put the phone on speakerphone.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Please don't pick up! Please don't pick up! Please don't pick up!

"Hello?" He whispered.

Crap he picked up.

**Next chapter will probably be like later today or tommorow.**

**What do you think!**

**Tell me.**

**Review!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals!**

**Summary: This is the phone call with Roman.**

**A.N. This chapter is way too short. The next chapters will definently be longer.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ever POV**

"_Hello?"_

_Crap, He answered._

Damen was the first to speak. "Hello Roman, this is Damen and Ever."

He didn't aknowledge the fact that Damen was here.

He said "Hi Ever, what do you want? Oh wait, I know what you want. You want the cure. Don't you?"

He stopped and then continued "Yes, you want it. Well you can have it. I don't want it."

"Really?" I said thinking that maybe this would be either than I thought.

"No! Wow… you are so gullible. You didn't expect me to give you the cure, like that, without any sort of agreement. Oh… you did… didn't you?'

He laughed.

"So what's the catch?" I hissed. I was more than pissed, I wanted to kill him. Strike that chakra right now.

"There is none. Ever, don't you see that the only thing I want is you?

"Wow Roman, that's deep. It almost makes me want to date you. But, oh wait, I just remembered that you're a useless son of a bitch that needs to die! So stop giving me all this bull shit and just tell me how I can fix this."

"Wow Ever, temper."

"Well before you try to fling another useless insult at me, I'll tell you the catch. I've decided that I'll be nice and give you to choices, two! You can either leave Damen and stay with me or you can wait a year."

He stopped and thought a little bit and then continued "Now you're probably wondering why a year. Well, I know a year without touching Damen will be way too much for you, and at the end of the year you will be crawling back to me. Heck, you probably won't even last the first month."

"Bye, Roman." I said and then I hung up. Yes! It felt so good to hang up on that useless son of a bitch.

I turned to Damen and said "any other choices."

"Yeah. Summerland?"

**Short? **

**So do you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**tell me by reviewing!**

**You know you wanna press the button! (Press it!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals!**

**Summary: Damen and Ever venture into Summerland to search for a cure. Too bad that they didn't know that Roman had a surprise for them at the temple.**

**A.N. read and review!**

**This chapter is longer than the other chapter, but it is still to short.**

**enjoy!**

"_Summerland."_

"_Yes."_

We transported to the field of flowers. Ava had taught me to transport to Summerland by myself.

When we got to the field Damen was in one corner, while I was on the other side. We ran to each other, and we almost embraced in a hug, but we stopped inches from each other when we remembered that we couldn't touch each other.

This was going to be hard. I mean, I already knew that being unable to touch Damen was hard enough. But it hasn't even been a week yet, and it was already killing me not being able to touch him.

I turned to him and asked "Now where?"

His face had a hard and serious attitude to it when he said "To the temples."

Then he smiled and said "I have always wanted to see your face, when you see the temples for your first time."

"Actually Damen, I have already gone to the temples. I visited them when I was finding out how to save you. I went with Ava."

"Ava, the freaky psycho lady at that Halloween party last year?"

"Yeah, and she is not a freaky psycho lady. She's just psychic. She helped me save you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Then we continued walking. He had a pair of biker gloves on, so he grabbed my hand.

We walked hand in hand to the temples. Well actually more like hand in glove, but oh well. That didn't matter to me.

When we entered the temples I saw Rayne the eerily creepy twin of Romy.

Damen whispered "Who's that?"

I whispered "That's Rayne. She has a twin called Romy. Her twin is less creepy and way more nice. But oh well, we need all the help we can get."

She said "Hi, Ever. I know what you want. You want the cure, don't you? Well here it is." She handed me a list of ingredients.

I asked her "Where's Romy?"

"She's busy."

"Oh."

Then she continued talking about the cure. "What I just gave you is only a list of ingredients and where to find them. All the ingredients are not here. Roman stole all the ingredients in the supply closet. Well at least what was left of them after you made a potion to save Damen. Anyway, all the ingredients are gone. It will take years to get new ingredients. So you will have to find the ingredients. Some of them will be easy to find, but others are extremely rare. Good luck!"

Then she smiled and disappeared.

I wanted to ask her a bunch of questions, like how Roman managed to steal all the ingredients, how long would this take, and if we could just manifest them.

Damen was obviously angry at Roman for taking everything and said "That son of a bitch. Okay Ever, we need to find all these ingredients."

"Okay Damen, don't worry it will be just like a scavenger hunt."

Then he looked at the list and said "An extremely hard scavenger hunt."

I smiled and said "Come on Damen, lighten up."

He smiled and then we walked hand in hand out of the temple on our journey.

**Just like I promised it's longer, but it is still to short!**

**So what do you think!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = Love and sneek peek! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals or the disclaimer at the end of medicine commercials or bottles!**

**Summary: In this chapter Ever and Damen review the ingredients... and Ever tries to make the potion. See how it all works out in this chapter of Hands on Me!**

**A.N.: ****This chapter is more of a humor chapter.**

**The chapters are getting slightly longer... but still too short. **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

I grabbed the list of ingredients from Damen's hands, careful not to touch even an inch of his skin.

As I looked at the list I realized that this would take forever to find. The list had probably over a hundred objects, and the majority of them were extremely rare.

The list was extremely weird. Some of the ingredients neither me nor Damen have ever even heard of. If Damen didn't know an ingredient, then chances are it is really rare. I mean Damen used to help his Dad make potions, and is like over 600 years old. So if anyone knew what an ingredient is, it would be Damen.

I looked at the list. "Damen, how exactly do you extract tiger hairs from a tiger?"

"Very carefully."

He laughed, but now was not the time for laughter. We needed to be serious in order to get these ingredients.

I looked at the second ingredient on the list, dove mucus. Do doves even have mucus?

I mean some of these ingredients are rare, but some are easier to find, but not exactly easier to get.

The third ingredient was Tibetan snow water blessed by the Dalai Lama. "Who the hell is the Dalai Lama? Is it a type of lama?"

"No he is a Tibetan leader."

"Their leader is a lama!"

"No Ever, the leader is not a lama… he is a man. His name is Tenzin Gyatso."

"Oh… then let's find him."

"Ever, it's not as easy as that. Now the government is in exile. It will be harder than it seems."

"Oh… ok."

I looked at the list again. I noticed that a lot of the ingredients were like the ones in the potion I made to save Damen. One of the ingredients was familiar. It was a moon stone.

And then there was a bunch of junk and a few everyday items and steps.

I decided to manifest all the ingredients.

I manifested them all, and then I mixed the ingredients.

"Ever, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet Damen, can't you see I'm making a potion here?"

"Yeah… but."

"Damen, there are no buts about it. I need to make this potion."

He shut up.

**3 days of blood, sweat, and tears later**

"There… I'm finished, finally!"

"Ever, you have to realize that this will not work."

"And why not? I think it will work very well."

"Because Ever, if you would have just listened to me from the start, You would have fully read every single instruction on the paper."

"I read the paper front to back. There was nothing I could of missed."

"Oh contraire… Mi Amor. Look..."

He grabbed the potion and the recipe from my hand; again he did it ever so carefully so that we would not exchange our DNA.

He put the potion down on the table and said "look Ever."

I looked at the paper and saw really tiny scribbles "Yeah… so what there just scribbles."

"Not just scribbles. Ever, look carefully."

He handed me the recipe and a magnifying glass.

It turns out that he was right, at the bottom of the paper there was extremely small writing which I could barely see and I had 20/20 vision. It said:

_The Summerland temples are not responsible for any bodily, mental, or physical injuries that may result from making or taking this potion. Side effects include gas, extreme cramps, headaches,_

_nausea, burping, and in extreme cases death may result. Risks may increase if you are prone to high blood pressure. Do not take if you're physical shell is over the age of 65, pregnant, or may be _

_become pregnant, or nursing, because this may increase chances for fatality. If you feel increased pressure in your left side of your body, call a doctor immediately because this is a sign of a rare _

_but serious side effect. Potion ingredients must be natural, no manifestations. Call us toll free at (1800) 656-7876 if you have any questions. It is a pleasure doing business with you."_

"See Ever, … no manifestations!"

"Crap!"

**Okay so I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers... because they inspire me to keep on writing.**

**I would like to especially thank Bitter-Sweet-ish for being the first reviewer! She has an awesome story called "The Shadowlands" which you should read.**

**I would also like to thank my other reviewers:XxOoTWILIGHToOxX, and smoke slayer!**

**So thanks for being so awesome... and if you other readers out there want to be awesome to feel free to give a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I do not own it!**

**Summary: In this chapter: Damen and Ever search for the mystical Blue Rose and visit a winery.**

**A.N. the chapter is short... but they are getting longer! Next chapter should be longer which includes a visit to the pet store and the zoo!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ever POV**

I looked at the list.

"Okay Damen, let's start this scavenger hunt."

"Okay, what do we find first?"

"How about we find a blue rose? I mean I've never seen one, but I bet the local florists might have one. It might be expensive, but we can always hit the tracks after."

"Ever, Ever, Ever… there is no such thing as a blue rose. There a myth."

"Then why do they want us to find one?"

"Okay there might be one… but it would be extremely rare and unseen to the human eyes."

"Okay Damen, but how about we just check the local flower shop."

"Fine, Ever…" under his breath he said "just don't say I told you so."

"I heard that."

He shut up and we entered the car.

We drove to Rose's Rose shop.

We entered the store and we heard the friendly ringing of bells.

Then a lady appeared, she had a light purple, almost violet aurora and said "Hello, what do you need today?"

Damen was about to speak up, when I spoke first "Umm… do you have any blue roses?"

She laughed "You mean like the mystical blue roses. Yeah… there in the room in the back…" My hopes rose. She actually had them! In your face, Damen! Then she slowly made my smile diminish as she finished her sentence. "The room is right next to the room with the unicorn." She laughed again.

Then she said "Wait, I'll get you something."

She went to the storeroom in the back and brought back a blue rose.

My heart raced. This was it, one of the hardest ingredients to find, was now mine! Yes, I am so happy! I whispered to Damen "See, told you."

He whispered back "Wait and see."

She showed it to me.

"Excuse me, is this real?"

"No it's dyed. It's the only one we have."

What?! I was more than pissed. I thought that it was actually real. I fealt like crying, I was heartbroked.

Damen spoke up "Well thank you Rose. Now me and Ever will be off."

We left the building and Damen started driving.

I turned to him and said "I'm sorry, Damen. I thought that they had it."

"Don't worry about it Ever. How about we go to the winery and ask for some Zinfandel wine, the second ingredient on the list?"

"Okay, thanks Damen."

We stopped at the winery and manifested our fake ID's. We entered the winery and an attendant asked us for Identification. We showed her our ID's and she said "Hello. Is there anything that you were looking for today?"

Damen said "Yeah do you have any Zinfandel wine*****?"

"Yes, one moment please."

She left us and came back a moment later with a bottle of wine.

It was white. We needed a red wine.

I said "Umm… we are looking for a red wine, not the white."

"Oh… I'm sorry we stopped making it red during the 1980's, because that's when we found the white wine which was even tastier."

Damen said "Can we see your manager?"

She got scared and said "Okay… we may have one old bottle in storage."

"You can follow me if you want."

We walked with her to the storage. She looked through the shelves of wine, before she stopped on one shelf. Then she pulled a wine bottle out. It was red and it was Zinfadel! Yes we found our bottle!

I was ready to happy dance with the bottle.

She said "This is one of our last bottles. I'm surprised I found it. It's rare now, because the wine is pretty much unprofitable. But we have to make a profit right? So that's why it is expensive."

Damen said "How much?"

"$120."

"Wow… but I'll buy it."

He handed her the money and we left.

When we got in the car Damen said "Okay so we have what we can cross that of our list.

"Yes!"

"Now Ever… we got lucky here. But like the blue rose, there may be some objects that we may not be able to easily find."

"Okay."

"I mean we will still search for the blue rose. But this is going to be hard."

"I understand."

**Damen POV**

Even though Ever did say she understood. I knew certainly well that she had no idea what we were getting into.

We may never be able to find the blue rose. If we don't then we can kiss making the cure, goodbye.

This search for the cure would tear her apart, but she was still persistant on finding it.

I then asked her "So Ever, where are we going tomorrow?"

"How about we go to the pet store? I wanna learn about doves and their snot."

I laughed "Okay Ever, how about the zoo too."

"We might as well visit the graveyard. Because I am telling you that it will be impossible to steal three tiger hairs."

"You never know until we try. Besides Ever, we're immortals."

**Author Notes:**

***Zinfadndel: **

**Zinfandel is a grape variety that has been important almost exclusively in California. The Zinfandel grape can make solid red wines with good fruit and structure. It was a popular variety with home winemakers during the American prohibition era because its thick skins allowed the grapes to ship without damage. It later (late 1970's and early 1980's) became popular for the wines produced from it with forward fruit flavors and spicy overtones. Zinfandel declined in popularity in the mid 1980's and became unprofitable to grow until "White Zinfandel" was introduced. White Zinfandel is a Zinfandel rose that is left slightly sweet with an acid balance.**

**Recent DNA tests indicate that Zinfandel is actually the same as the Primitivo grape found in Italy. info from**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Chapter 4 reviewers: itspeppers4life, and SanraitaFang. So thanks for being so awesome!**

**here is a link to a picture of the mystical blue rose: ./2008/02/blue_?w=380&h=527**

**If you think this story is good, I recommend you read "What I Want May Not Be What You Want." It's another one of my stories, but it's Twilight, but it's still amazing. If you guys love The Immortals series then you may also want to read The Immortals: The Rememberance. It isn't as good as this one... mainly because it's my first.**

**So thanks so much for reading and please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal series.**

**Summary: In this chapter Ever and Damen decide to take a walk on the wild side. Today they'll search for dove snot and three tiger hairs.**

**A.N. Okay I updated, I planned on updating yesterday... but I didn't have the time to post. So today during my three free hours I decided to post. Oh yeah, I changed the title that the storie is under. Now it is under Immortals, Alyson Noel. Thanks to three scratches for bringing that up.**

**Chapter 6: Ever POV**

Today was the second day of our search. Hopefully today would be more successful than yesterday's failed attempt.

Damen and I had decided that today we were going to we were going to take a walk on the wild side. We were going to search for dove snot and try to steal three tiger hairs.

I had no idea that doves had snot, and how to extract it.

I also kept on wondering if it was even possible to steal three tiger hairs.

Well maybe it was possible, but it would be hard, and if I was a mortal might not even survive to make it out of the tiger cage.

"Ever are you ready?"

"Yeah, Damen. Wait let me get my purse."

I got my purse and got into his car.

"Damen, where are we going first?"

"Pet store."

"Oh."

We parked in the parking lot and then we walked in.

It was a small, quaint pet shop that smelt of wet litter.

We saw the bird cages and walked over to them.

I walked past four cages before stopping at one with a pair of white birds.

An attendant walked over to us and said "Ah… you're admiring our doves. You know they signify peace, right?"

"Yeah" I said.

The attendant continued talking about the pair of doves in the cage "We just got them last week. They are about a year old. These beauties will cost you $100. But what a pretty pair they are?"

"Okay, I just have one question do doves sneeze?"

"Ummm… weird question, but yes they do sneeze, but it means that they may be sick."

It was like I was asking for it.

A second later there was a noise coming from the cage. It turned out that the dove sneezed.

The attendant got a scared look on her face and said "Okay… $75."

"Wait… no that's alright."

I got a vial from my purse and a pair of tweezers."

I slowly pulled a stray strand of mucus from the bird's beak. And put it into a vial.

Yes! I got my second ingredient.

Damen thanked the lady and we walked out of the store.

Two ingredients found… a bunch to go.

The next place we were going to would be the local zoo.

We drove to the local zoo, and when we got into the parking lot I saw a bunch of news vans.

I turned to Damen and asked 'Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

We got two tickets and walked in. We walked around the zoo, till we saw the tiger exhibit.

It was all closed off.

Crap! What the hell happened?

There was a guard outside.

Damen and I walked up and the guard said "Hey… this place is closed off. Unless you are an investigator or news crew you will have to leave."

I put a hand into my purse and manifested a pair of badges.

Then I took my hand out of the purse and showed the guard our badges.

The guard gave us a suspicious look, but then let us in.

It was crowded. Damen and I went to see if someone could tell us what was going on.

Soon we saw an investigator that was apparently on break.

Damen asked "What's going on here?"

"Are you from the news?"

"No."

He sighed with relief, and then continued "Okay, so I guess someone robbed the tiger overnight. How do you steal a 600 pound tiger? I have no idea. The footage is all a blur. But it looks as if the tiger was awake and un-tranquilized when it happened. Whoever did this was either really good or really stupid."

After he finished I was the first to speak "Do we have any evidence?"

"No the criminal swept the exhibit clean. Down to the last tiger hair. Well he did leave one hair. We have already scanned the hair for any sign of fingerprints, but no, there is nothing."

Crap! There was only one person I knew who could do that, and it was Roman.

I knew that Roman was the one responsible.

He probably hypnotized the tiger to follow him.

How could he screw up our plan?

He probably had even more tricks up his sleeves.

Damen thanked the investigator.

Then the investigator said "No problem. Now get back to work."

We turned away from him and made sure we were out of sight before we left the zoo.

Damen and I walked in the parking lot, both of us silent, until we entered the car. Then we both turned to each other and said "Roman."

Before I even asked him to Damen was dialing his number.

**What do you think?**

**I would like to take a second to thank all my awesome reviewers.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers... cuz your just so awesome!**

**Next chapter should be longer and it will have some Roman.**

**Special thanks to chapter 5 reviewers: BetweenTheTrees,Lover. tinksbigsecret, Three Scratches, and smoke slayer. So thanks for being awesome, especially for smoke slayer because she is my first repeat reviewer!**

**I would love to get to 15 reviews before I update next. You have no idea how happy that will make me, and when I'm happy I update quicker and make better chapters!**

**If not then I would atleast like to get to 10.**

**Thanks for reading and please reivew!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the immortals**

**Summary: In this chapter Ever comfronts Roman. Includes: Tigers, Lemonade, and pants wetting. (You'll have to read on to find out about that!)**

**A.N. Sorry it took forever to update I have been suprisingly busy, but this chapter is definently worth it. Longest chapter yet for this story. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be this length. This chapter is dedicated to tinksbigsecret for giving me the idea to bring more Roman in. So here is chapter 7!**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

Okay I was more than pissed with Roman.

That stupid son of a bitch is trying his hardest to sabotage my plot.

As Damen punched the numbers on his phone, he punched his hatred into his phone. I was scared that he might break his phone.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I picked up the phone, from Damen.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I yelled at the phone "Awnser you stupid son of a bitch."

My prayers were not awnsered.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Then there was a beep.

Hello this is Damen. I am not here right now but if you would like to leave a message please leave a message after dialing the correct category number. Okay here we go: If you would like to talk about school press 1. If you would like to talk about Romance, yes Ever I am talking to you, press 2. If you would like to talk about some random subject press 3, If you would like to leave a hate message press 4, If you have the wrong number please hang up. Thank you, and have a terrible day."

I pressed 4.

"Please leave a message after the beep."

Beep.

"Roman, this is Ever, and I got to say you stooped down pretty low there. Roman you are so getting it."

I hung up and realized that I got a message.

I looked at the cell and noticed that the text was from Roman.

It said "Meet me at my house. It's 161 Roseau Way."

I sent him back "Fine."

I turned to Damen and said "How about we go to Roman's house?"

He spit out the Immortal juice that he was drinking. "What?!"

"Roman's house."

"What the hell are you on, Ever?! Do you remember what he did to us?"

"Yes I do, but I need to ralk to him. And for your information I am not on something."

I looked at Damen and said "Damen, we need to see him. I need to talk to him. He has sabotaged our plan. I have to try, Damen, he can give us some ingredients."

He finally agreed, and began driving us there.

It was a private community like Damen's. The guard said "Names."

I said "Ever, I am here for Roman."

"Oh… ok." She opened the gate "He's been waiting for you... he's in the side yard. Oh yeah, umm… Keep him in the car."

I Turned to Damen "Great…"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to come here."

"Don't remind me."

We parked. I said good bye to Damen and walked over to the devil in disguise, Roman.

As I turned the corner into the side yard I saw something I didn't expect to see. I saw Roman (expected), but he had a 600 pund Siberian tiger on his lap (unexpected). Shit… I was in for trouble.

He stroked the big cat and said "Hello Ever… wow. Your looking beautiful today."

"Cut the bull shit, Roman."

"Wow Ever, temper… I thought that girls love to hear how beautiful they are. Would you rather me tell you how sexy you are… because the truth is you are looking very sexy, a little more cleavage though would be better."

I slapped him. The tiger growled.

"Smart… Ever. Really smart. Did you see the tiger?"

"Yeah I see it. Do you mind if I pet it?"

"Sure."

I pet it grabbing a couple of hairs, and then putting it into a vial.

Roman frowned, "Tricky… Ever. I didn't see that coming."

"Okay, Roman you know what I'm here for."

"Yes I do."

"So give it to me."

"Ever… wow. Use your brains; I'm sure God gave you some of those beside that smoking body."

"Stop trying to hit on me!"

"Fine Ever… but one day when I'm fucking you so hard I'll leave and you will be begging for me to come back."

"I will never have sex with you."

"Oh contraire mi amore, you will if you want this."

He waved a vial, which had to be the cure.

My heart began racing. The cure was right within my reach.

I inched forward and grabbed the vial. It disappeared in my hand.

"What? I thought that was the cure." I was saddened by the fact that Roman had tricked me again.

"Silly, Silly Ever. You are so gullible."

"But this is the real vial."

Now I was excited.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… I'm not going to give you this. But for a kiss I will give you any ingredient."

"Fine. One moment I have to pucker up. I want a blue rose."

Roman ushered the tiger to get off his lap

I walked to the front of the house where he couldn't see me and decided to manifest myself. I commanded her to walk and kiss Roman.

I peeked to the side and I saw the manifestation of myself totally make out with Roman.

Oh my god, that was so gross. I puked in the bush.

Ughhh… the manifestation seemed like it was actually enjoying it. Ewww! I would never enjoy Roman kissing me like that.

Then the manifestation slowly faded away, leaving Roman's lap empty.

I popped out of the bush.

Roman smiled "Ah… Tricky, just how I like them. Well because you did not give me the kiss, you do not get your rose."

"Hey! That was an Ever… just not the real one."

I paused to look at him and then continued. "Now give me the rose."

""Fine a deal is a deal. Okay here it is."

He handed me the rose.

The moment I saw the rose I wanted to slap him across the face and punch his guts out. "This is not the real rose! This is just a dyed one from the flower shop."

"Hey… it's a rose, and it's blue. You asked for a blue rose and I gave it to you. Lemonade, Ever?"

"Sure."

He handed me a glass of lemonade.

There were so many things that I wanted to do with that lemonade right there, but I stopped myself. I would wait for the perfect time.

I took a sip.

He smile and continued talking "See Ever, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Now it was time to make my move.

I got even closer to the seat where he was sitting, and sat on his laps.

We were both facing each other, I stroked his cheek and purred "I see… well get prepared for this."

Now he had a smile on his face the size of the Cheshire cat's, inside he was probably jumping with joy.

"See Ever, I knew you'd come to me eventually."

I stroked his cheek again "Yes… it's been way too long."

I was about to make my move. I grabbed the rim of his pants and pulled forward. He had a pair of boxers on, they looked expensive. Eww… I hoped I would never have to see those again. Oh… this was going to be so fun.

I made my move. I spoke my voice growing louder with each word "But I will always know that YOU ARE A STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

His smile faded and I poured my cup of icy cold lemonade down his pants.

He jumped out of chair and yelled "God, Ever! Learn some manners will you. Oh my god. Cold… so cold."

He was jumping up and down, and I was laughing my ass off.

I left "Bye, Roman. Enjoy my gift from the heart."

I walked to the car.

As I hopped in I heard Roman cuss under his breath, but then he said something that was spoken directly to me "Ever, we are so not through yet. You will pay for this."

I closed the door and we drove away.

After we drove out of the community Damen said "What did you do to him?"

I whispered "I poured lemonade down his pants."

He stopped the car. "What?!!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Ever… but I fear that he may try to get revenge."

"Oh."

Then we both looked at each other and we broke out laughing.

He smiled at me and said "You got him good."

"You have no idea how good it felt."

We both smiled and I asked Damen "So where are we going tomorrow?"

"How about I take you snorkeling, at the beach? We need some Garibaldi scales."

I smiled and said "Okay."

**A.N. Special Thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Chapter 7 reviewers: Smoke Slayer, itspepperforlife, and fanpire4000. First two are repeat reviewers so I am excited.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, my goal for this chapter is to get to 15. Please help me achieve this goal by writing a review. It can even be a small one like "hi!" Or a simple :) or :(**

**Thank you.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Immortals.**

**Summary: In this Chapter Damen surprises Ever with a tropical vacation.**

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been super busy. But here it is, because we reached the goal I made this chapte super long and incorporated some of my own experiences into it.**

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy!**

Today Damen and I decided that we would go snorkeling. That would be so much fun, considering that I never even went.

I was somewhat scared at going into the ocean where sharks are, but Damen took away all those fears, and he had actually made me excited.

Right now I was at Damen's house drinking some immortal juice. Damen appeared behind me and tried to scare me he said "Boo! Did I scare you?"

I laughed "No."

He smiled at me showing me all of his perfect white teeth. Then I said "Hey, when are we going to go to the beach?"

He frowned "Oh, I'm sorry Ever, we're not going to the beach yet."

I was a little sad by this and I guess it showed on my face. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smiling back. "What?" I laughed.

"Well Ever, we're not going to go snorkeling yet, because we're going to Catalina!"

Where was Catalina? I never even heard of it.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's an island near here."

Wow! Damen wanted to take me to an island, an island! That would be so awesome!

I said "Thanks Damen, thank you so much! This will be so awesome!"

I ran to hug him, but then I stopped inches away remembering that I couldn't touch Damen.

Damen drove me back to my house so I could pack. I walked up the stairs to my room, and stopped at my closet. I brought out my suitcase and put a couple of shirts and shorts in.

I continued packing when I saw something that caught my eye. It was the lingerie from my almost night at the montage. I realized that this article of clothing, however little of me it covered, meant a lot to me and my life. Because of Roman I will never be able to use this article of clothing for its sole purpose, sex with Damen.

Ugh! I hated Roman so much. The moment I find the cure, I swear I am killing him once and for all. There is nothing stopping me from getting the ultimate revenge.

I finished packing and called Damen. "Hey Damen, I finished. When are we leaving?"

"Now… are you ready?"

"Yeah, but what about Sabine, won't she get worried if I'm not home for a day or two?"

"Yes she will, but don't you remember that she left for a business trip and wont be home till Tuesday, and it's Friday right now."

"Fine."

He smiled and then gestured toward the door.

I walked with him to his car and said "Okay so where are we going first?"

"Well, we are going to Long Beach."

"Awesome… but shouldn't we take some Dramamine, I heard the boat ride is tough."

He smiled. I got a little suspicious, but then he spoke "Who said anything about boating?"

"What?!"

Okay now I was getting a little excited.

I asked "So how are we supposed to get to the island."

"You're going to have to wait and see."

Ugghhhh… it was driving me mad. I wanted to go there now!

"Fine." I muttered.

Soon we were in Long Beach. Damen drove around the town a little bit. Soon I saw the ocean. Damen kept on driving. We had past all the piers. What was going on here? "Honey, you just passed the last pier. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Then he made a turn, and we were at an air port. It was a small one with only a couple small planes. Then my eyes lit with excitement, when I saw this helicopter. Oh My Gosh, it would be so fun to fly in a helicopter. I always wanted to, but I never had the chance.

Then Damen turned towards the plane and parked. I felt a little sad, because we we're going on a plane instead of a helicopter.

Damen walked a little bit towards the plane, then turned toward the helicopter. Yes! We were actually going to take a helicopter ride. This would be so awesome!

Damen said "So Ever, have you ever been on a helicopter?"

"No… but I always wanted to. Thank you so much Damen! I love you!" I leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but I stopped yet again. I could never touch him.

Then he pulled me up onto the plane (his hands were covered of course. He was wearing gloves).

"How long does it take to get to Catalina?"

Before he could answer one of the helicopter's workers came and gave us a brochure and binoculars.

Damen handed the guy our tickets and then turned to me "Well, it takes about fourteen minutes."

"Wow, that's fast."

A guy walked up and said "It gets kind of loud with the lift off and stuff. So here are some ear plugs."

He left and then I looked out the window. The ocean was beautiful; the sunset magnified its beauty in ways I never thought were possible.

Soon it got loud and we were lifting up. I realized that we were taking off. Wow! This was going to be so awesome. I hugged Damen's arm. Soon we were lifted up the ground, and we were flying high in the sky.

Soon we had left all the signs of Long Beach and were in the middle of the ocean.

I looked at the amazing blue ocean and fealt completely in awe by it's beauty. Near us was a pair of seagulls flying trying to keep up with us. They didn't last long and soon they were out of our sight.

Then Damen smiled at me and pointed at the ocean below us. I looked with the binoculars and saw about four dolphins jumping up in the air.

"Ahhh… So cute."

"Not as cute as you?"

"Thanks honey… I love you."

"Love you too."

Then he pointed to another spot in the ocean and I saw a pair of sea otters swimming together holding hands. Oh My Gosh it was so cute! I love sea otters.

I let out another "Ahhh…"

A couple minutes later Damen said "Hey, honey… look at the island."

I looked to where he was pointing to, and sure enough I saw an island.

In about a couple minutes we landed.

We got out of the helicopter and a taxi came to take us to the hotel.

"Damen, where are we staying at?"

"You'll see."

I looked out the window throughout the car ride. The city was unimaginably beautiful. I looked to my left and I saw a bunch of white houses on the hillside. I looked to my right and I saw a bunch of houses one stood out. It was weird, but it was also awe-inspiring in it's own way. It was a mansion it was painted pink with green stripes and it had a cone shaped roof. Damen saw that I was staring at the house and he said "I see you're admiring Wrigley's mansion."

"Yeah, it's weird, but it also has something that draws you in. It's awesome.

Soon we arrived at the Aurora Hotel.

I could tell that Damen had spent a lot of money on the hotel, because just from it's look, I could see that the suites were going to be beautiful but also expensive.

He got the keys to the suite and then we walked to the room.

The moment I opened the door, I dropped my bags and my mouth fell open in awe. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. The living room was huge. It reminded me of a real one. I mean there was a freaking fireplace! There was a flat screen TV, Ice maker, fridge, and microwave. Damen and I were living in the lapse of luxury.

I walked over to the window and opened the teal curtains up and looked outside. The view was mesmerizing. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but let a tear fall onto my cheek. I turned to Damen and said "It's beautiful thank you so much Damen! I love it, and I love you."

He smiled. There was no need for words. We were both speech less.

After we had unpacked a little Damen turned to me and said, "How about we explore the island a little bit."

"Sure, hike?"

"Whatever you want, Ever."

We took a taxi to the trail and then we hiked the Catalina Island Conservancy trail. The view was breathtaking. We saw the city, Avalon, below us, and we also saw the cruise ships out in the ocean.

When we got to the hotel it was 9:30. We showered and then watched T.V. before going to bed. I would definitely like to stay here for our honey moon.

**Damen POV**

I looked at the time. It was 9:00 AM. Wow… I got a lot of sleep last night. I got off the sofa and looked into the bedroom through one of those awesome windows (You know where it has a mirror on one side and a window on the other. So it's like you can see them, but they can't see you. It was in that one movie Another Cinderella Story. Don't ask how I know that!) Ever was still asleep. She looked like an angel sleeping there.

I ordered room service quietly.

Then I put on my robe and exited the room. I stayed at the door waiting for room service. They came pretty quickly it was only like five minutes since I called.

I re-entered my room and opened the plate. It was pancakes with sausage and a fruit salad. I put two cups of Immortal juice out and I sat on the sofa. Ever came out a couple minutes later. She miled at me and said "Thanks so much."

She took a sip of the immortal juice and had a bite of pancakes. Ever since she began drinking the immortal juice she has lost her appetite.

She turned to me and said "So when are we going snorkeling?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Now."

"Sure."

I changed really quickly into a pair of swim trunks. Ever was still changing so I sat on the couch waiting for her. The moment she got out my mouth dropped. She was beautiful, no she was drop dead gorgeous. She wore a simple black bikini but it looked so good on her, it made we want to rip it off and have sex with her right there. It wouldn't matter if I died because it would be so worth it.

She smiled "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful… but not as beautiful as you."

She smiled "Okay, come on Damen we better get snorkeling before you start drooling."

"Okay."

I grabbed my bag and then we walked to the beach. Along the way we stopped at this rental place. I rented two full body wet suits.

We walked to a beautiful marine sanctuary called Lover's Cove.

There we put our bags on the rocks and put our wet suits on. I helped Ever into hers and she helped me into mine.

I went into my bag and got out our snorkels, fins, and diving gloves (so we could hold hands.), and our gear for collecting the scales.

We had put on all our gear and I turned to Ever and said "Ready?"

**Ever POV**

Damen turned to me and said "Ready?"

I smiled at him and agreed "Ready."

We got into the water. The first thing I said was "Crap! Cold! Cold! Cold!" I almost got out of the water, but I decided to press forward. After awhile my body adjusted to the freezing cold water and we swam a little bit.

Damen grabbed my hand. It was a good thing we were wearing diver gloves.

We swam a little bit, and in only about four feet of water we saw a bunch of garibaldi and sea bass.

Damen quickly removed a loose scale of a garibaldi. We were done getting the ingredient, but we decided to continue snorkeling.

We went a little further and we entered a mini type of kelp forest. I had to admit I was a little scared that a shark might pop out and eat me, but I was an Immortal, so it was virtually impossible for a shark to even bite through my skin.

The majority of the fish were the bright orange garibaldi and sea bass, but there were the occasional other types of fish. A little further out we saw a baby stingray. Soon we were pretty far out. I went down to pick up a shell and when I turned up my head I saw a seven foot leopard shark. Wow! It was big, but the leopard sharks are harmless, so it didn't matter. Damen even touched it. The ocean was so beautiful. This has got to be the best vacation that I have ever taken.

Then we walked back to shore and took a break.

I turned to Damen and said "Wow that was so beautiful."

He agreed and then gave me a bottle of Immortal juice. We drank and took in the warmth of the sun. I looked out at the group of swimmers and snorklers all having a good time and I couldn't help but be at rest. One group was a family all having fun. Another group was a bunch of college friends laughing and having the time of their lives. One of the girls in that group had a bag and she threw some peas at this boy. A couple seconds later I saw the Garibaldi poking their head out in the air trying to catch the peas. The guy was jumping up and down because the Garibaldi were biting him. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Soon we re-entered the water. It was cold but nice. We went even farther out, almost to the very tip of the cove. There we saw some playing sea otters. They were energetic and curious. They followed us around and even let us play with them a little.

After about half an hour of snorkeling we left and decided to rent a kayak.

Damen taught me how to use the kayak and soon we were out in the ocean having the time of our lives. A pair of seals swam right next to our boat. They were close enough to touch. We kayaked all the way to this cove. A couple kayakers stopped there. I heard one of them call out "White Sharks! White Sharks!"

The other kayakers in their groups turned pale and grew scared. I was especially nervous, because I knew great whites were killer. I paddled frantically to land, and then I realized that she was actually saying "White Shorts." I guess the girl had left her shorts on land.

Whew… I gave out a sigh of relief and then we continued kayaking. We went back to Avalon. It was about 1:30.

I showered then packed. Damen wanted to give me a tour of the city before we left.

I waited for Damen to finish his shower before we walked out of the hotel.

We grabbed or bags and then Damen walked to the shop. He rented a Catalina limo. (No he did not rent a real limo. A Catalina limo is a type of golf cart.) Damen drove me around we took a look in the Historic Catalina Island Theatre. It was beautiful. They made a play type of theatre into a modern day movie theater. It looked nice and I definitely would like to see a movie there someday.

We finished off the trip with some shopping and then decided to board the ship. Yes, ship we wanted to have a slow relaxing ride home. So we boarded the Catalina express and left the dock. I looked out the window and whispered "good bye Catalina."

**Longest Chapter yet... i think it is actually my second longest chapter ever written.**

**Thanks so much for accomplishing my previous chapter's goal of 15. **

**This chapter has a goal of 20. So please review it's fuel to my fingers.**

**Special thanks to: smoke slayer, EdwardIsSixilicious, and rosebud1567 for helping me accomplish my goal.**

**Thanks so much and I plan on updating as quickly as I can. School starts soon, and then I have sports, and my job, so I will try my hardest to sneak in some updates before school, because when it starts I will be super busy. But don't worry this story will still be my main priority.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Summary: Ever and Damen go to Yosemite.**

**Okay so I've been on vacation, and then I lost internet access, but I finally got the chance to update so here it is!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ever POV**

After a day of rest, Damen and I decided to go looking for an eagle feather. It didn't seem too hard.

"Damen, where are we going?"

"Yosemite."

"Yosemite!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome I've only seen pictures, but it looks really beautiful."

"It is."

We hopped into the car and rode.

After about an hour I fell asleep.

Soon Damen tapped me on my shoulder and whispered "Ever we're here."

I yawned and opened my eyes. What I saw was absolutely the most beautiful sight ever. I saw the blue sky, half dome, north dome, and El Capitan (I did my studying before I left), and I saw the magnificent valley below. It was a sight to see. "Oh Damen, it's beautiful."

"It sure is. Almost as beautiful as you. We got out of the car and stretched our legs.

"Okay so where are we going to hike?"

"Eagle Creek."

"Cool."

I mean if we're going to find eagles, then what would be a better place to look than Eagle Creek.

We hiked up a path before we got to eagle creek.

Once we got to the top there was a sign that said Eagle Creek. Where the hell was the creek?

"Hey Damen, where's the creek?"

"It's dried out. Some years it gets a little water."

The path was very rocky, so we were jumping from rock to rock.

"Woaa…" I wobbled to and fro on a loose rock. Damen grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto a stable rock.

"thanks" I whispered.

"No prob."

"Wow." The view was amazing. I saw the valley below me. I grabbed a camera from my backpack and took a picture of the valley. Then I took a sip of immortal juice and we continued hiking.

Damen took my hand and helped me cross from one rock to another.

Damen turned to me and said "Okay we are almost there. See there's a little hill right there."

"Yeah."

"At the top is some flat land, and that's where the eagles are supposed to be."

"Cool."

"Yeah… but first we have to cross this rock slide."

"Rock slide?"  
"You'll see."

We continued hiking a little further, and then I saw a slope, which seemed pretty hard to climb down.

"Hey Damen, how do we hike down that?"

"we don't we slide."

He sat down and then slid down the rocks.

"Come on, Ever. It's fun."

I sat down and then pushed myself down the 'rock slide.' It was actually pretty fun, it reminded a lot of when I was a kid when Riley and I used to go to the park and play on the slides. I felt the wind rushing through my hair, and then after a second the rush was over.

"Wow that was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure."

So we hiked to the top, and then we slid together hand in hand. Don't worry he had his gloves on.

Damen turned to me and said "Okay, so how about we continue hiking?"

"Sure."

"We hiked to the top of the hill and then we saw a bunch of eagles soaring over us. A feather slowly floated to the ground. I picked it up and put it into a vial. Damen said "Okay we got another ingredient."

"Yes."

Then we walked back, but not before an eagle soared low, right above Damen's head, then pooped.

"Eww! Gross!" I said.

I laughed.

"ever this is so not funny."

"It kinda is."

"Oh, so you think this is funny." He grabbed some of the poop from his shoulder and then threw it at me. It sprayed over my clothes.

"Eww…. Damen, you are so gross."

"What so now I have cooties too?"

I laughed. We were both acting like kids.

After a little poo fight we called truce then walked back to the car.

"Thanks Damen it was fun."

"No prob."

He dropped me off at my house and then I walked to my room, took off my clothes, and took a much needed shower.

I couldn't wait to see what adventures tomorrow might bring.

**A.N. What do you think? I know a little OOC, but oh well. Kinda short... but I'm kinda stuck.**

**Okay so I am having trouble with ideas. I want them to find a couple more ingredients before they head out halfway across the world in search for blessed Tibetan mountain water.**

**So if you have any ideas please PM me or review. It will be greatly appreacited and I'll be sure to mention you!**

**You just have to tell me the ingredient and how they can find it... or even just the ingredient.**

**Please take the time to review it helps me so much and I really appreacite it.**

**Last chapter we got to my goal. So this chapter's goal is to get to 25.**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**~Lucksta 4eva.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. I haven't updated in over a month! OMG! Ever since school started I've been extremely busy and when i wanted to update I was having computer troubles. But here it is! I haven't given up. I decided to make this cahpter extra good for u!**

**This is Hand's on Me 10th official chapter, not counting intro. So, Yay!!!! :D**

**Summay: In this cahpter ever and Damen will steal Komodo dragon venom. (Yes they are venomous!)**

**Okay before I start I would like to dedicate this chapter to Smoke Slayer because she gave me the idea of rattlesnake venom, and I changed it to this.**

**Please read and review and be sure to view my Author Note at the bottom too, because that one is especially important.**

**Enjoy!**

After are trip to Yosemite, Damen and I decided that we needed to search for another ingredient. There were a bunch left, but we decided on just doing the next one, dragon venom.

Do dragon's even exist? I thought that they were just myths, or maybe once existed, but became extinct thousands of years ago.

I said "Hey Damen, Is it just me, or do you think that a lot of these things on this list are myths. I mean seriously dragon venom, who the hell do they think we are four year olds?"

"Ummm… Ever, I don't really want to burst your bubble, but there are loopholes. It doesn't have to be a real dragon."

"Nuh… uh. Remember the blue rose it wasn't real, but it was blue."

"Ever the rose wasn't blue to start off with."

"Okay, so what are we looking for?"

"A Komodo Dragon."

Really? A Komodo dragon. Was he serious? We all know that komodo dragons aren't really dragons, they are in fact just giant lizards. I told him "Damen, komodo dragons, aren't really dragons they're just big lizards."

"Ever, Ever, Ever, stop being so naive."

"Okay… so where are we going?"

"The zoo."

"The Zoo? Are you out of your mind, Damen?"

"Maybe."

"Damen, the zoo's been on high security ever since Roman sabotaged the tiger exhibit. Speaking of which whatever happened to the tiger."

**At Roman's House**

Roman is trying to potty train a tiger.

"Come On Precious. The litter box is over there."

"Yes, good Kitty."

"No not on the shoe!"

**Back to Ever's POV**

... I continued speaking "How do you think we will be able to get dragon venom in the middle of broad daylight?"

Damen said, "Who said anything about getting it during the day."

"I have a feeling that you are making up some type of evil scheme. I don't wanna hear it!" I put my fingers in his ears, blocking out his noise.

A second later I heard a voice inside my head "Ever… you didn't block out your mind." I knew it was Damen.

"Okay, Fine Damen, I'll hear your plan, which will probably only result in mass chaos."

"Yes! Okay so we are going to go to the zoo, at night, and sneak into the lizard exhibit."

"Don't you mean dragon."

"Yes I do, thanks, Ever for reminding me."

"No problem."

"Ok, now back to my plan. We are going to sneak into the 'dragon' exhibit, steal the venom, then walk out."

"Damen! The zoo's been on high security since Roman stole the tiger. We won't be able to skip in there, enter an exhibit, and then just frolic out like nothing ever happened. The guards will get suspicious."

"Ever, Ever, Ever. We are not normal people, we are immortals! We need to sneak in, but we can use magic, when we get into the exhibit."

"Oh… okay, so when are we leaving."

"Tonight."

I opened my eyes and saw Damen. It was 7 and Damen wanted to leave at midnight so we had about five hours, before we left on our mission.

I decided to head home. I went into my closet and picked out a simple outfit. I wore black skinny jeans, and a black sweater. Hey, it was going to be cold, and I wanted a super cool spy outfit. I put the outfit under my bed and decided to relax and waited for Sabine to come home. I heard her car roll into the drive way.

I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple. She was always worrying about my eating habits.

She walked in smiled at me, and then said "Oh I see your eating, that's good. Well I've had a hard day at work, and am really tired, so I'm just going to hit the hay."

"Okay. I won't be too loud."

"Thanks, Ever."

She walked upstairs and at about 10:30 she was snoring.

I walked upstairs and changed into my super spy outfit. I like thinking that I'm a super spy, it's cool. I knew that any minute I would just randomly break out singing "Super agent X!".

I went to the mirror and applied make up. I almost used my eyeliner, to make to dark lines under my eyes, you know like the football players, but I decided not to, mainly because Damen might think I was being overly dramatic.

I got in my car and drove over to Damen's house. I knocked on the door, and noticed that he was still wearing his classic Leather jacket, white T-shirt, jeans, and today he wore black boots. He looked smoking hot; I had to restrain myself from letting my mouth drop in total awe.

"Hi Ever, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, do you think it's a little too much?"

"No, not really, it's just perfect."

"Aww… thanks."

We got into his car and drove.

Damen turned to me and said "So I already went to the zoo, and found a good path. I should have gotten the ingredient right there, but a guard was by the exhibit, and he chased me away."

I laughed then said "Okay well then let's go."

We drove and soon we were at the zoo.

Getting into the zoo was way easier than I could have expected. We climbed over a fence, and landed in the empty tiger exhibit.

"Okay now where." I whispered.  
"Okay see that cave over there."

"Yeah."

"There's a door in that cave."

I walked over and saw that there was a door, actually it was more like a window, and it was for feeding the komodo dragon. I said "Ummm… Damen, I don't think I can fit through this, even with my exceptionally small waist."

"Ever, remember the lesson where I taught you that everything was energy."

"Yeah I do."

"Well, we never really got to finish it. So we are finishing it now."

"We are? Why right now?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

He got closer and put his hand on the wall that had the window.

"Do as I do." He said.

I put my hand on the wall.

"Okay you know how we get into Summerland by having the golden veil envelop us, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is very similar to that. Okay, now look at the energy, feel it, become it."

I felt the energy coursing through my body. It was awe inspiring. I looked at the wall. I t was no longer the coarse rocky wall I saw a minute before; It was a vibrating wall of energy. I saw the atoms moving really fast. Then I moved my hand in front of my face. I saw atoms moving. Whoa! This was so awesome.

I heard a noise coming from the other side of the wall. "Okay, so you already saw the energy. Well, now walk through it."

"How?"

"Just walk."

I saw the moving atoms again and then walked. I closed my eyes, and when I opened it. I was standing in front of Damen.

"Good Job, Ever."

"Now where?"

"Okay so now we are in the hallway. From here we have access to all the animal exhibits."

We walked and then we saw the door to the Komodo dragon exhibit.

"Come on, Ever." Damen said. He turned the door knob, it didn't budge.

"Sorry, Ever it's locked. I'm going to try to transport through it."

I saw him become atoms, and then he touched the door.

What I saw next shocked me, literally. "Shit!" Damen fell on the floor electrocuted and electricity filled the room. My hair was frizzy. I ran to Damen and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I bet you Roman jinxed the door. We can't use any immortal magic, or else we'll get shocked."

"Crap. I am so going to get him tomorrow."

We were at another dead end. We decided to leave. Outside the zoo, we saw a homeless man. He said "Hey, Can I have some money to buy a nice warm dinner."

Damen warned me not to give him anything, but I just had this weird feeling about him. So, I leaned into my purse and got out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Hey. I have a feeling that you might just need this." He said

He gave us a key. Inscribed in it were the words "Komodo Dragon."

Could this be the key we were looking for?

"Damen, is this the key?"

"I think so."

We walked back in and were at the door. The key fit perfectly. Damen unlocked the door, and we saw the exhibit. There were about six visible komodo dragons in the exhibit. If one of them woke up they would all wake up.

We crept forward very carefully and decided that we would have to be very quick about this. We went to the closest one; it was sleeping with its tongue out. At the very tip of its tongue was a drop of saliva. This was where the venom was. Damen slowly extracted the venom and then began walking towards the door. I followed him.

As I got up I tripped over the Komodo dragon's tail. Its eyes snapped open and it lunged at my leg. Shit! I was lucky enough to doge it, but then it ran towards me at full speed. At this time a couple of them were already awake. I tried to run to the door, but the Komodo dragon lunged at my leg. This time I wasn't so lucky, its mouth surrounded my calf. I tried to get it off my leg, but it wouldn't budge. Damen was able to kick it off, and he helped me get to the door. We slammed the door shut. I fell to the floor and gripped my leg.

"Ughh… Damen it hurts like hell."

"Ever, it will be all right."

"How do you know? The venom's gonna kill me and I'll die." I was crying now.

He laughed. Why was he laughing? "Why are you laughing?"

"Ever, immortals can't die. Is your leg hurting anymore?"

"No."

"Now look at your leg."

It was almost completely healed. There was a white line where he bit. In a minute the scar was gone.

'"Wow!"

"Now let's go home."

**A.N.**

**Okay special thanks to all my reviewers, especially Smoke Slayer!**

**If you readers want to read an awesome story you should read any story written by ****BlueLightening**, they are amazing, and they are definently my favorite stories. One of them is an original composition about vampires, the other is about Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but it is still very good. Read and Review her stories and it will make me and her very happy!

**I will try to update soon, and will spend the majority of my free time on the weekend trying to update. Hopefully the next one should be up by next week.**

**I have decided that this story will go into Shadowland, and the next chapter will have some Roman in it, possibly even some Ever/Roman romance (Thanksfor the idea rw 103!)**

**I am still looking for some more ingredients, so please tell me them in either a review, PM or both! Don't worry you will get a shout out!**

**Please review. It helps me update soon, and with bigger chapters!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hey!!!!!! I am so totally back!!!! I am going to try to update as much as possible, I have been so busy, school, work, and sports. So, I have basically no free time. But I will try to update soon. As you will see this is the start of the Shadowlands. Yes, Ever and Damen will go to Shadowlands. I think you guys will like this chapter. So I'm going to just shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: uMMM... the usual. I do not own the Immortal series, and so far never will. The song is by owl city. **

**Okay please R&R (it helps me update sooner!)**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up and decided to visit Damen. I drove to his house and he opened the door.

"Hi, Damen. What are we going to look for today?"

"Nothing. Today we are going to visit Roman."

"Roman? Why can't we just forget about that ass, and just have it be me and you?"

"Because we need to get revenge."

"Revenge? That doesn't seem like you."

He smiled.

I laughed and said "I like it."

We hopped into his car and drove off. We drove to his house, he wished me luck and I hopped out of his car.

I had a feeling that something weird might occur. You know like when you notice that something is strangely out of place, maybe it was Damen's smile telling me that everything was going to be all right, but he truly had no idea of the outcome, or maybe it was just me. Either way I was extremely nervous and almost ran to his car about three times. It was very nerve wracking, but I eventually was able to make my way up to Roman's door. Jeesh… what was wrong with me, it was just Roman's house. I was not afraid of Roman, so I used that to keep my confidence up. I knocked on his door with a smile on my face, but I didn't know how long it would last.

He invited me in and gestured for us to sit.

I heard a slam and knew that he had closed the door behind us. There was no turning back now so I continued on. It took about an hour to get to the couch (well at least it felt that long.) In truth it was about 30 seconds. We sat down on his couch. I folded my legs; it was a horrible day to way a skirt.

He asked me if I wanted some Immortal Juice, and I simply nodded my head. In a second he went to the fridge and got two bottles of Immortal juice. He handed me the bottle. I was kind of nervous, you know just in case he poisoned it or something, so I smelt it. It didn't smell weird so I tasted it, it had a weirder texture, but it was so sweet. I felt the juice crawl down my thought. Ooh… it was so good, it's cool refreshing taste, and then something new, it was sweet. Immortal juice is always bitter; this was one of the sweetest things I have ever tasted, kind of like biting into a nice juicy apple. Soon the bottle was empty, and I handed it back to him. He offered me another and I said no thanks.

"Roman, you know just as well as I do why I am here."

"Yes I do."

"Good, because it was totally wrong and you're just a stupid…"

He was smiling. Why was he smiling? Oh, his smile is so perfect. Wait, what the hell! Wasn't I mad at Roman? But it doesn't matter anymore, all I wanted was him. I gave him a very sensual smile.

"Finally had enough of Damen?"

"Yeah." What! What was I saying?! I loved Damen! What was going on here? Then I realized there must have been a love potion in the immortal juice. Crap! I had no control over what I was doing. I knew I was going to regret some of things that I would do.

"Good, now there's nothing stopping me and you." He was so sexy. Wait! Sexy, did I just think Roman's voice was sexy? Oh shit, how did this happen? Why did I like Roman now? I needed to get out of here. I was going to run away, but when I tried to get up I noticed I was glued to the seat. Not literally, but I noticed that I was incapable of movement.

Then my feelings changed from fear, to want. I wanted him now. I got up, and then I walked over to him. I sat on his lap, straddling him. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. Wait, I love you? I hated this guy. Well, I did, but looking into those perfect eyes, that toned chest, that perfect body, that sexy smile, it made me want him.

"I love you too, and you're going to love this."

He leaned in and kissed me, the weird thing was I kissed him back, and liked it. I grabbed his hair and kissed him even more. He began unbuttoning my shirt, and then I heard a door open. It was Damen, and he was angry.

Oh Shit, this was not good.

"What the hell are you doing!??"

I stood up "Damen, it's not what it looks like." I patted down my skirt, and buttoned my button, up as unnoticeably as possible, but there was no going back. He knew what I was doing, and there was no way that I would be able to convince him that I was doing something else.

"Oh… okay then tell me you were not just making out with Roman."

"I… I… I can't." I was sobbing now.

"That's what I thought."

"Damen, I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it, Ever. Forget about me. I can see that you don't need me. Good bye, Ever."

"No Damen, I want you."

"Obviously not." He turned around, slammed the door and drove off.

"Damen…" I whispered. I called his name, hoping that he could still hear me. What did I do

I turned around and looked at Roman. I hated him so much, especially now. I walked up to him slapped him and whispered the words "I hate you."

I guess the potion wore off now. He smiled and said "More Immortal juice?"

"No!" I slapped him again.

"Feisty, aren't you."

"Just drop me off at my house, please."

"Fine."

I got in his car and we drove to my house.

The car ride was very quiet. When we got to my door, he leaned in and kissed me. I slapped him again.

I sulked to my room, and flopped onto my bed. There I leaned into my pillow and cried. I cried for a couple hours. Then I went downstairs and got a whole container of ice cream. I went to the couch and ate it.

I guess, I fell asleep, because one moment I was awake, and the next moment I was lying on the couch and it was like three hour later. I got up. On the fridge was a letter from Sabine that said "Hey… you don't look so good. Are you sick? Is something wrong? I didn't want to wake you so I wrote this. Let's talk tomorrow. I won't be home till late tonight.

Bye, I love you.

~Sabine"

It was 11 o'clock. I went to my room and watched TV. Then eventually I went to sleep. When morning came I slid past Sabine, and got to school. As I was walking through the hallway I ran into Damen. I blushed, and wasn't sure exactly what to do, so I just whispered "Sorry."

"Jeese, get the fuck out of my way, freak."

What? Freak! He thought I was a freak. I felt like shit when he told me that. I maintained my composure and slowly walked past him.

The next class was horrible considering that both Roman and Damen were in that class. I tried to block my mind off from them, but they both bombarded me with their words, and my barricade fell. From Roman I heard "Meet me at my house, Ever." From Damen I heard "Ughh… What did I ever see in her? Stacia is way hotter than her."

I was boiling mad by the end of the period, and when the school day ended I was so relieved.

When I got home I let out my emotions and cried. Soon Sabine got home and she insisted we talk.

"Hey Ever, Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Damen and I just had a little fight, but we made up. So it's really no big deal."

"Okay Ever, but you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay Sabine. Thanks! I don't know what I could do without you." I gave her a hug, and then walked outside.

I sat on my porch and listened to my I Pod. I put it on shuffle mood, and vanilla twilight by owl city came up. The lyrics were very similar to my feelings.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here._

The truth was I missed Damen, I missed the feeling of his lips on mine, his arms surrounding me, and looking up into those caring eyes. I wished he was here standing right beside me, but he wasn't.

I watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I opened my closed eyes. I saw the sky, the sun was slowly setting. It took my back to the time where Damen took me to watch the sunset. I remember the overwhelming emotions. We were on the beach, I felt the grains of sand between my toes, I saw the beautiful shades of purple, pink and orange, contrasting against the cool blue ocean waves. Then I felt his hands against mine. I looked at my own hands. Now they were empty, but I knew his fit perfectly in between the spaces in my fingers. 

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

Now that I thought about the happy moments with Damen, it felt like he was sitting right by me, like he was next to me, talking to me, comforting me. I almost didn't fell alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

The truth was I missed Damen so much right now. I would never forget him. even though our paths were going to lead astray. I would never forget him, and all my memories of him, would stay in my mind as good. I had to let go of my dark memories of him, or else they will just weigh me down.

I went back upstairs, and actually got some sleep that I haven't gotten in the last couple nights

The rest of the school week came easier, and soon it was Friday afternoon. I was on my bed and noticed my cell vibrate. I had gotten a text. It was from Damen. It said "Congratulations you passed."

"What???!!!!" I text.

"Just turn around go onto your balcony and see."

I walked outside, and on my balcony I saw Damen and Roman. Why was Roman here? "I'm just as confused about this as you are." Roman said.

What was going on here?

I was too scared to talk to Damen, so I just remained quiet. "Ever I'm sorry." Damen said.

"What?"

"Ever, I tricked you. I wanted to prepare you for the Shadowlands."

"Wait, what? I don't get it."

"Okay, Okay, Okay! What's going on here?" Roman said.

"Sorry Roman let me clear this up for you. Okay, so I lied when I gave you the love potion. The truth is I will always love Ever, and you just have to realize it. I expected you to give Ever the love potion, so when I knew she would be all over you, I burst in. I knew it would be hard for all of you. Especially Ever, but it was also hard on me. Bye Roman. I need to talk to Ever by myself."

"Fine…" He muttered some profanities then left.

What was going on here? I was so confused.

"Ever, I know you are probably confused. So here I go. Ever, I am sorry, I know you deserve better than how I treated you. The truth was I planned all this. I gave Roman the potion. I barged in and acted mad. I was a jerk to you during this week, so you thought something was wrong. But it was all to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

"Ever, beyond the realms of Summerlands there is a realm of darkness, death, and despair called the Shadowlands."

"The Shadowlands?"  
"Yes, basically anti-summerland."

"Oh… Okay."

His face got grave and then he said "Ever, one time in our pasts, we were forced to go to the Shadowlands. They overpowered you, you showed one vulnerable chakra, and if I would have prepared you better, you might have made it. They attacked at you're chakra, and were finally able to destroy you. I tried to protect you, but I was bombarded too, and I couldn't get to you in time. I couldn't save you. Ever, you died."

To be continued…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N. So what did you guys think? I really need reviews to help me. Besides they make me happy. **

**I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers, because you have stuck with me, even though I take forever to update, and also would like to ask you to check out Blue Lightening's profile. She is an awesome writer, and I think you will like her writings. Well thanks so much for reading, and I will update really soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Love ya!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N. Okay, sorry, it took forever to update. The thing is I have been busy with school, finals, soccer tryouts (I made the team though! :D), and other stuff. But the thing is I am back. Today's chapter is short, but I am also planning on updating tommorrow. Heads up about this chapter though, is that a character dies in it. You will be unable to expect, but it will make more sense later in the story. Read and review! So on with on the show! **

**_Previously on Hands On Me_**

_His face got grave and then he said "Ever, one time in our pasts, we were forced to go to the Shadowlands. They overpowered you, you showed one vulnerable chakra, and if I would have prepared you better, you might have made it. They attacked at you're chakra, and were finally able to destroy you. I tried to protect you, but I was bombarded too, and I couldn't get to you in time. I couldn't save you. Ever, you died."_

* * *

When he said those words, I was left in utter shock. I mean I still haven't even grasped the meaning of my previous lives. But I did know that everytime I died, I left a scar in damen's heart, to him this was a big thing.

"Damen…. What happened?" I whispered.

"Ever, I never wanted to tell you this.

It's just too painful, but I realize that now you need to know. It all started when you managed to escape one of Drina's traps. She set you're apartment on fire. The fire spread quickly. You're parents were unable to escape.

At the time you and you're sister slept in the same room. Both of you were trapped. The only choice you had was to jump out of you're window. The thing was you were on the 10th floor of an apartment complex. Jumping meant death.

You and you're sister decided to tie up you're bed sheets, and use that as a method of escape. It would have worked except for the fact that it was too short. You decided to go on with you're plan, and just jump at the end of the rope. You're sister went first. She lost her gripping and fell to her death, the thing was she took the bed sheets with her.

You decide to try climbing down you're house. You found a pair of gloves in you're drawer, and started climbing down you're house. It was the hardest thing you've ever done. It was excruitiangly painful. You were almost there, you had two story's left to go. Then you looked down. You saw the mangled body of you're sister. You were caught so off guard that you let both of you're hands slip off a window railing, You fell down.

When you hit the ground you had very little life left in you. You thought that scaling the house was painful. This was ten times worse. Luckily I was able to find you. At the time you were unconscious. I opened you're mouth and poured some immortal juice down you're throught.

I was able to help you recover. You were made into an Immortal. We both fell madly in love. The thing was you weren't happy. You wanted you're family back. I argued against it, but I eventually gave in. We decided to go to the Shadowlands and ask Pandora, the ruler of Shadowland, for you're one wish. Shadowland offers death and despair, but if you can overcome it, Pandora will bless you with one wish. The thing is you can only get one wish per person. You were adamant about going, but I argued. I finally gave in.

We entered the Shadowlands. Instead of sending their best fighters to fight fighting me, they fought you though. The demons of shadowland, fought you, because they realized you were the weakest link. They attacked one of you're chakras, and you were destroyed. I was left to fight for nothing, but I continued fighting. Eventually I made it to Pandora, and I asked for you back."

"Wait I thought that when Immortals die, they will not come back."

"Yes, they die. Pandora excepted my request, and I was left waiting for you to appear in a new reincarnation. You did come back. The thing is Ever, if anything goes wrong, you're wish will be wasted, and we have to go to Roman."

"Fine, damen, lets do it."

"Okay."

We walked outside, and were about to enter summerland, because this was the only way to shadowland, when we heard a huge explosion. Damen and I both turned our heads. We jumped into his car, and drove to where the explosion occurred. The moment I got there, I burst into tears. The house was Ava's house. "No…" I whisered.

I opened my eyes and saw the house in flames. I took the scene in, fire throughout the whole house. There was purple smoke coming out of the top of the house. All around there were ambulances, and fire trucks. Then I saw it. There was two people rolling a stretcher. On top of the stretcher there was a mound covered by a white blanket, stained with blood. Under the blanket, was Ava, dead. Then I saw a car speading away. The car was unmistakably Roman's. Roman, Roman, I should have just destroyed him from the start. Ever since he came along nothing has gone wrong.I was furious. The thing was I knew that Roman killed Ava. I was going to kill him, but not yet. I needed to go to Shadowlands.

"Damen, let's go."

We drove back to his house.

"Ever, you know we don't need to do this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can always go tomorrow."

"Damen, don't you see that Roman has taken everything that I cared about away. I don't want to loose you to. We need to do this now before it's too late."

"Fine, Ever. Lets go."

We transported into Summerland. The thing was our landing wasn't smooth, both of us landed on our butts.

"Damen, what's going on? We usually always land smoothly."

"Summerland, is trying to stop us from going, Ever. Shadowland is a very dangerous place, and the very spirit of Summerland is trying to drive us away from Shadowland."

"Let's go."

"Okay Ever, the this is that one person's magic isn't enough to get them to Shadowlands. We need both of us. Ever, you need to grab my hand."

"No! Damen, you know I can't do that, or else you'll get sick."

"Ever, it's the only way. Without it, we will never be able to touch again. I'll get sick while we are in Shadowlands, but if we make it to Pandora in time, we can get rid of this illness."

"Damen, I don't want to do this. But I need to save you, to save us."

I lowered my hand to his. He took my hand in his, and we gently gave each other a squeeze of reassurance.

"Ready?"

"Always ready."

And with that we descended into the realm of the Shadowlands.

**Kind of short, but what did you think. sorry if I made you mad, by killing Ava. Don't hate me! It will make sense later. Hopefully I will update tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading, and have a happy Thanksgiving.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! Hope you guys all had a fabulous turkey day! I was so going to update like yesterday and the day before that, but my bro needed to use my laptop for a project. Well, I hope you guys like. Warning!!!! I have a very over active imagination in this chapter. You'll see once you read. Yup... just wanted to warn you. Okay so please read and review. Thanks! On with the show!**

Hand in hand, we smiled. The truth was that for once in the past couple weeks, I actually felt whole. Like completely whole. It felt that everything was right; the thing is life couldn't be any more wrong. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. But for now I'd like to focus on the positive, that me and Damen were now holding hands and touching, that his lips just grazed my cheek, and my heart is fluttering, not that if we don't succeed Damen will die, and we are about to plunge into our doom, possibly even death. Yup, just have to focus on the positive.

Then Damen turned to me and said "Ever, what's about to happen will feel extremely weird, and it will scare you. Don't worry, or panic. Do not panic, it will only make things worse. Whatever you do, do not panic. It will feel as if the earth is swallowing you. Let it happen, and remain calm. Oh yeah, and do not try to breath while your head goes through the ground. Ready?"

I nodded my head afraid to say anything. Then we crouched to the ground. We were both hand in hand. Our other hand was touching the ground. Then something amazing happened. It was as if the ground was melting beneath us. Our hands and feet slowly entered the ground. I saw that the earth was basically swallowing us. It surrounded my feet. It was almost like quicksand. Then I was up to my chest. Now things were getting a little scary.

I looked at damen, he said "Unless you want to get stuck, I suggest that you do not let go."

"Okay."

I then I moved my feet. I realized that my feet had gone all the way through. This felt really strange, because my head was above feeling the cool air of Shadowlands, my chest was in the dirt, and my legs were dangling in the warm air of Shadowlands. It was enough to give any one the chills. Then things started to get scary, pretty soon, only my head was above the ground.

"Okay, Ever. Take slow deep breaths. Be calm, this is where it starts to get scary. On the count of three I need you to close your eyes, take one last breath, and prepare to land on your feet."

"Wait, Damen…."

He cut me off. "Ever, there is no time for waiting. We have to go now. Okay, get ready, 3…….2…….close your eyes, and breathe…… 1.

I took my last glimpse of Summerland, breathed deeply in, and closed my eyes. The pressure in the dirt was enough to give anyone a headache, and it did make my head hurt. In a couple seconds, the pain went away, and I was falling. Soon I hit the ground. I landed on my butt. "Ouch," I said as I wiped the dirt off my pants.

I looked around me. The scenery was just like how you imagined hell to be. I was in a cave; the cave had a reddish-black glow to it. I know that isn't a color, but if you don't see it with your own eyes, you definitely won't believe me. The really scary thing was that on the stalagmites instead of water dripping down it there was blood.

There were puddles of blood everywhere. It was like living in my worst nightmare, the thing was, this was real life. Then I saw that on some of the stalagmites on the cave floor, there were human skulls on it. It was if I had just been transported into some place or temple from Indiana Jones.

The scenery was unmistakably scary, but at the same time it was so unbelievably amazing, I wanted to take my phone out and take a picture. I brought my phone out, and was about to take a picture when Damen stopped me. He whispered "Don't do that… you might attract monsters."

"Okay so now what do we do?"

"Okay, so you see that throne far away?"

"Yeah how far away is it."

"About 10 miles."

"Then why can I see it so perfectly."

"It's one of the many illusions of Shadowlands. It makes travelers feel as if they are traveling for nothing."

"Okay, well let's go."

"Ever, there are many obstacles. The first one we will probably meet is the Keeper of the River. The keeper of the River, also known as Fred…"

I laughed. What kind of name was Fred for a monster. "What monster has the name, Fred?"

"Ever, do not laugh Fred should be feared. Everyone underestimates him, but he's killed thousands of people so far. Everyone underestimates him, but he is very powerful. We need to defeat him. He can't die, but if we defeat him we will pass."

"Oh… okay well on to the fight."

Then Damen gave me something covered by a sheath.

"Ever… going through with this, you need a weapon. I have a feeling that this is you're weapon of choice."

I opened it. Inside the sheath was a knife. It felt perfect in my hands. It was small, but I knew it would do its duty in danger. This was perfect. On its handle were two hearts engraved into the knife.

"I hope you never have to use it. But it will come in handy just in case."

"Thank you, Damen. Thank you, so much."

We walked. The path to the river wasn't a pleasant one. All along the way there were dead bodies, carcasses of cut up bodies. Suddenly I tripped over something I turned back, and I saw that it was an arm, attached to the upper half of a person. "Help me" It yelled. It grabbed at my jeans. I yanked away. This was scary. Soon we were at the entrance of the river.

Where was this monster, Fred?

All of the sudden a cute squirrel popped out. I stared at its eyes. It was just so cute. Damen pulled my arm, and pulled me back. The squirrel screamed. I put my hands on my ears. The shrill pitch made the whole cave vibrate. Its eyes turned red, and then it grew. It morphed and changed. Its patches of fur fell to the ground. It grew and grew. Soon it was about 10 feet tall. It looked kind of like a werewolf without the fur. Its teeth looked like kitchen knives, instead of eyes, there were empty sockets filled with spider webs. Instead of a nose it had two slits, kind of like a snake. It had arms, and at the end were gruesome nails. Its chest was the scariest part of him. Patches of his skin were gone, and you could see all the way through to his skeleton. I saw his ribs. Then I saw his heart. Instead of a healthy red heart, it was pitch black. Instead of blood, he bled tar. Instead of skin, there were scabs. His legs were covered by pants. Thank god! I did not want to see anymore of him, ever. His bare feet were black from the dust, and dirt. His toenails were overgrown, and sharp. Overall he was the ugliest thing I have ever seen. "Hello. Damen I haven't seen you in centuries. How are you? Brought Dessert haven't you?" He laughed.

Damen kept his mouth shut.

"Well… if you've got nothing to say let's get on with the show."

He growled and grew even more. His back grew more muscular, and then he manifested a shield and sword for himself. He was ready for battle. I gulped, here I go.

**I've just realized that I have forgotten my disclaimer for the past 2 chapters so here I go: I do not own the Immortals by Alyson Noel.**

**Okay, well thanks for reading.**

**Okay, now I can't leave you my readers hanging in the dark. My updating has become, very inconsistent, and for that I sincerely apologize. I've been busy, and I will try to update as soon as I can, but for right now, I do not when that will happen, but I can say that I will try my hardest to find time to update. Thanks for all you're support. You have no idea how much I really appreacite you.**

**Please help me gain the encouragenment needed to try even harder to make time to update by reviewing. You have no idea how important it is to me.**

**Thanks So much.**

**XOXO**

**~Lucksta 4eva **


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. Okay, So I am now back. Though I don't think many people have read since now and Turkey day, but oh well. Merry christmas and happy new years! Okay, So I finally read the Shadowlands, so yeah there are differences, but that's what fanfiction's for. But I am going to use it to help give my story a little support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own immortals, and the next chapters including this one may get bloody.**

**Enjoy this chapter, hopefuully as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review.**

The monster was a talker. He wouldn't shut up. He kept on asking Damen questions, and it was obvious that Damen was getting more than a little pissed. All it took was just one look into Damen's eye, to tell that he was ready to kill. His sword was out, and you could tell that he was going to use it with all of his power and might.

Then I noticed something, the monster's eyes moved from his fixed glare on Damen, and turned to me. He shut up for about a minute and stared right into my eyes, almost as if he was staring into my soul. I grew uncomfortable, and was about to say something, when the monster gave out a hearty chuckle "Ever, Ever Bloom. It's been centuries since I've seen you. Well, I'll stop keeping you waiting, on with the fight."

"At that moment both Damen and the monster had drawn their swords out. Damen pushed me out of the way and the battle began. I really wanted to put my two cents in and help fight the monster, but it was obvious that Damen did not want my help. He made quick work and the fight ended fairly quickly. He beheaded the monster, and the monster slowly shrunk, until it eventually turned into a cloud of blood red smoke.

I looked at Damen, I noticed that there was a little sweat under his brow. Damen never sweated, so something was up. I knew we didn't have much time left before; Roman's curse would get to him.

We got into the boat, and began our descent. In the water there were the bodies of countless victims of Shadowland. They were extremely emaciated and tried to get onto the boat. I felt sorry when I had to push them off.

"Damen where are we?"

"We are crossing the River Styke, also known as the river where the dead cross into the underworld."

"THE UNDERWORLD!" I scream.

"Ever, Shadowland is the underworld; it's a realm of punishment after death. To some it's hell, the underworld, purgatory, but to us it's the shadowlands."

I understood what he meant, but the first time I realized that if I managed to screw things up again, which seems to happen a lot now, we might not survive, and have to face the same fate as these lost souls. The thought scared me, but I couldn't spend much time thinking through it, because it would just drag me down, and being dragged down is deadly, especially here.

I said "Damen, I didn't want to say this, but now I have to say it. Damen, I'm scared. I have a feeling, and it's not a good one. I know it's too late to turn back, but I have to warn you to be careful."

"Ever, to gain what we want we need to take risks. Prizes are not gained through doing nothing, there gained through pain. Our trials and tribulations have been hard, but eventually we will overcome, and then we can joy this as much as we want."

He gave me a kiss. I loved the feeling of lips on lips, but the feeling felt so fake. It wasn't real; I mean how you can possibly enjoy a kiss in hell. It's impossible. I pulled away. "Damen, this is wrong. It doesn't feel right. We can't kiss here. Damen, you're dying for crying out loud. You're strength is going away, soon you won't be able to fight anymore, and then what are we supposed to do."

"Ever that won't happen."

"But what if..."

"Ever, there are no buts. We will continue to fight, there is no other choice.

I looked away from him, and looked at the river ahead of me. I noticed that the boat was going faster, and then I noticed that there was a rock right in front of us!

"Damen watch out!"

He dodged the rock. "That was a close one."

"Ever, we are going through rapids."

"What the boat, won't be able to make it!"

"Yes it will."

There was a waterfall and the boat fell. It was only a couple feet, so it wasn't that bad. This was actually kind of fun, well if you consider riding a boat in the middle of deadly rapids fun. We went left and right trying to dodge the rocks. As soon as it started it was over. That really surprised me. Now we were in a cavern. There were caves to each of our sides. In the caves there were low moans, the moans of lost souls. Then I saw her. I saw Riley standing In the cave.

"Damen, we have to get her." I said, grabbing the oars from him.

"Ever, NO! That's not her, it's fake. He said. He through a plank of wood at it, and it morphed into a lowly cockroach.

"What?"

"It's fake. That's a cave of death. It swallows you whole, and you get trapped in a faze worse of death. It feels as if you're trapped in there forever, and you are. It's a feeling of hopelessness."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Ever, remember when I was dying and then you managed to save me."

"Yup, but what's that have to do with anything."

"Ever, I went in there. It was only for a couple seconds, but it was enough to scare me, and give me a true understanding of Shadowlands hidden dangers."

"Oh my gosh. Damen, I didn't know."

"It's all right."

We docked the boat and continued our journey. I saw that we were getting closer. The boat cut a couple miles of our journeys.

Now we had to get past the hills and mountains. In the distance I heard the growls and moans of many monsters ahead of us.

**A.N. Song of the week is - _Come on Get higher _by Matt Nathanson (You'll like.)**

**Thanks for reading and please review, it inspires me to right quicker, longer, and better chapters**

**Thanks!!!!!**

**Love ya'll**

**~Lucksta ;D**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. Dang.... It's been so long since I've updated. I've beeen extremely busy. I had to finish up soccer, hw, finals!!!! Ah!!, and then I decided to do lacrosse. So I've pretty much had no free time to have fun, let alone update. So I still feel as if I need to apologize, so sorry for leaving you waiting. I'll try to update ASAP... but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Immortals, or Olympians, or anything else you may see that looks familiar. **

**Have fun reading, and be sure to review!**

As our journey progressed we faced more and more danger. The idea of the sun, flowers, anything light, seemed etched into my brain. In the Shadowlands all I wanted to do waas escape, all Damen wanted to do was leave. But the thing is, we couldn't. Once you enter shadowlands you can't leave. Now Damen and I would have to go face the terror of our own imagination. Our next task was to enter the lonely caverns. I thought that it wouldn't be that bad, I mean all the other places we had to go in were called something worse like the river or chasm of death. If I could have warned myself, I would have. I wouldn't have even stepped in the cave.

"Okay, Ever. We are about to enter a cave. It's not pretty all the figments of your imagination come alive in this cave. You realize your fears are all around you, and become stuck in your fear, and can't get out. You have to keep on walking. Where you walk? I can't say, just walk where your spirit tells you to go, wherever you're meant to go is where you'll go."

"I don't get what you're saying?"

He breathed out. "You won't need to. Just remember that whatever happens I will always love you, and you will always be part of me."

At the time I had no idea what to do, or even where to go. We walked hand in hand into the cave, but when we lost sight of the light behind us, Damen told me to let go. I was scared, but he said everything would be all right. I knew it wouldn't, because in his voice I heard the slightest bit of fear and knew even he was unsure. I kept walking.

" _He's leaving you. He isn't coming back."_

"_No he will come."_

"_What are you talking about? You know him; I mean have you noticed how he always looks at other girls."_

"_No… it's not true."_

"_You know you can't save him. His fate belongs here. He will eventually come here, and die here, and eventually you will share that fate soon. Join us, join me."_

"_What, how?"_

"_Forget about Damen, here there is power beyond your wildest dream. Imagine controlling all the forces in the world. You mean nothing to Damen, he can live without you, I mean he really is a conceited person. Most people can find a great nice personality within the first years of their life. It took him centuries to get rid of his greed. Come on Ever, you can do way better than that."_

"_No that's a lie!!!"_

"_Why try to run from the truth? The truth is all around you, you just have to believe it. Follow us, follow me." _

"_stop it! Stop it!"_

"_Ever… Ever, you know that what I told you was the truth, even now Damen's eyes are filled with lust just waiting to take you to bed and fu…"_

_STOP!!!!" _

"_Damen… is not like that. I have no idea who you are or what you are, but you have to leave."_

"_Ever… I can't leave. I'm you, and you're me. I'm a part of you, and I can and will drive you crazy till you make a choice."_

"_Make what choice!!" _I was mad what was happening. My lies were piercing my skin and stabbing my heart. I wanted to pull my hair out. All the order in my life was falling apart, I wanted it to end.

"_Ever… I'm leading you to where you want to go. Turn left if you want the pain to end, the pulsing vibration, the headache that burns your brain, the heartache the stabs your heart, and the wounds that threaten your soul. You can also turn right and become more like us and save Damen. You only have two choices. _

My feet turned right. I was going to save Damen no matter how much it cost me.

I kept on walking and then I saw a light. I ran out of the cave. Outside was a person. I turned to see who he was.

"Hello, Ever."

"Hi, who are you?"

"I am Hermes, the way finder. I am a Greek god who helps and protects people find their way. I will take you where you need to go."

"Where's Damen?"

"Ummm…" He looked around. "I'm not obliged to tell you that right now. But come on, we have to meet Pandora."

"Who's she?"

"She'll give you what you want."

But what was it that I wanted? I kept on walking. As we walked I saw a palace. It was huge, and somewhat beautiful, if you can consider a dark castle in a land of death beautiful. I was scared and in complete and utter awe at the same time. My soul trembled with excitement and fear. My journey might be over now, and I can go back to loving Damen just the way it used to be.

We were at the steps of the castle.

"Well this is as far as I can go. Keep safe."

"Thanks."

I walked through the doors. I was immediately greeted by a person-type-thing. He had one arm, 2 goat legs, and horns. "Pandora's been waiting for you. She's not very patient, but she has been looking forward to this."

When we got to the throne room, there was a huge 20 foot thrown. Pandora sat in it, and she filled it because she was about 20 feet tall. She got up, and the earth shook a bit. She began shrinking and then she shrank to about 6 feet tall.

"Ever, Ever, Ever, what a surprise? I've been waiting for you. Well we mustn't keep on fooling around; we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Where's Damen?" I said angrily.

"Oh… Damen, Damen, Damen that fool. You know me and Damen used to have a thing. It didn't end very well."

"What?"

"Ever… you're so naive and cute, just like a child. You'll see Damen soon enough."

As we walked it got colder, and soon we were in the dungeons. I saw the remains of people. They were still alive, but slowly deteriorating. Then as we neared a cell, I saw a shape. The more closely I looked at it, I realized that the shape was Damen. I screamed.

"Had enough, Ever?"

**A.N What do you think? Tell me!**

**Okay... so this chapter was a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! Keep on reviewing, and I'll keep on updating.**

**Oh and if you want to hear a good song listen _to What do you do_? _by Papa Roach_.**

**thanks!**

**Love you!**

**Lucksta 4eva**


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N. Hey I'm back! Okay so in this chapter Ever and Pandora have along conversation, and find a new immortal Jude. Ever learns the not so pleasant history of permiscous Pandora, and the not so noble history of Damen. SHe is forced to change our her beliefs, and soon will have to embark on a new journey. Only time will tell if she can really save Damen. **

**Okay so I hope you like the chapter gets a little weird in some parts.... yeah. You'll just have to read to find out. **

**Read and review!**

**Thanks!**

My mind was literally about to explode. What was going on here? I didn't get it. What did she have against me?

Her words burned in my mind "Had enough, ever?" I had enough. Without Damen I was lost. I was like a lost puppy, I needed Damen.

"I know." She said.

"Know what?"

"Ever, you are so naive. Your walls that you set up to protect your thoughts are nothing to me. I know you're lost without Damen. That's why this is so fun."

So that's what she was doing. I had to do something, but I realized that I couldn't act on thought; I had to act on action. I would have no time to think things through, I just had to act. I had to save Damen, I had to do anything. I realized that I would have to do whatever she wanted. I was her puppet now, and she had full control over me.

"Yes, Ever, I do have full control over you, and it is fun. But the thing is I have a plan for you. You still have tasks to do, before you can save Damen. You see, when Damen went into the cave, the poison, your poison, from your touch, killed him. Well not killed him, but if it wasn't for me he would be dead right now. I brought him to my castle. Right now, he is in a coma-like-stance. I have saved him in the trance and kill easily kill him, by letting him out of the trance. See."

With that Damen, who was suspended in the cell, began falling face first to the ground.

"No!!!! Stop it!! I'll do whatever you want."

"Good." She said, saving Damen. She continued talking "So… I'll give you two choices. Join me. Damen, will remain dead. But it's better for him. He has no idea what is going on, and has no consciousness. Or you can go back to the real world and try to save him. It'll be hard, but once you succeed, Damen will be all better. Just remember that this, Shadowland, is your fate, no heaven, just Shadowland."

I had a choice a choice and it was a tough choice. Here I could just let Damen, die, his body would remain here, but his soul would go to heaven. That was the right choice. I could save Damen's soul, I should have. But that's not what I chose, and honestly I don't think I could have brought myself to do that, doing that I would have to leave Damen. I chose the other choice. I would do whatever Pandora wanted. I would go back to the real world, and try to save Damen. The chances were low, but I was willing to do it.

"I will go back to the real world and save Damen."

"Oh... Ever. I thought you would have made a better choice. Oh well… your loss. There's no going back now." She started walking and I followed. She opened a door, and we entered a library. The library was huge, but we didn't spend much time there. We continued walking till we found this door. It was huge, and she opened it.

We stepped into a supply closet. "You see…" she pointed to a couple empty drawers. "I have been robbed. If you go and search for these items in the real world, then I will save Damen." She handed me a list. A lot of the items were hard to find, and far away like the Dalai Lama's tears, Himalayan snow water, Russian herbs, Chinese dirt. My eyes roamed the list and then I saw the very last item which was the blood of the innocent. "No, you can't possibly expect me to do this, I won't.

"You… can and you will. Ever you seem to hide in your innocence. It's so sweet. The thing is I have full control over you, see." Suddenly I got this intense pain shoot through my body. My knees hit the ground and my whole body trembled. What was happening? I had no control over myself. "Stop.." I said. "Please." I was begging now.

"See Ever, you will do whatever I want."

"Fine." I said, getting up. "But you can't possibly expect me to do this alone, it's just too much."

"But…. Ever, I can. I can do anything, I have full control here. I think it's time you here my story. You see, a long time ago there was no clear definition between the border of good and evil. It was a time of corruption, scandals, crime, but there were still some good noble people. I was not one of them. Damen did not make the first immortals; there were warlocks, wizards, witches, and demons. My grandmother was a true witch. She had powers and the people of her village feared her. I followed her footsteps. As I grew the life on earth began to bore me, I decided to make my own dimension, and thus the Shadowlands were made. In this land I would torture the humans, make them scream, and it was so much fun. One day Damen's father began experimenting, trying to find his own fountain of youth. That made me mad, but I wanted to see him fail miserably. I hired men to go and steal his formula, before it could be perfected. Ever, I killed Damen's father, and to this day Damen doesn't know that. Well when that traumatic event happened Damen was just a young boy. He put the potion in the back of a supply closet until he was seventeen. At the time an epidemic was spreading throughout the nation. Damen was a man, then, and an attractive one at that. I offered him the magic, the final ingredient to the elixir, in exchange for a night with him. Oh and what a night it was."

I couldn't believe this, everything that I had once believed had changed in an instant. The immortality that Damen and I both shared was rooted in evil. I mean I knew that in Damen's past life he was conceited and just horrible, and icky, but him and Pandora that was a little hard to believe.

How come everyone else but me slept with Damen? It's a little weird and creepy.

Pandora continued "Damen followed me, and hung on to me like a puppy dog, he was my boy toy, but eventually I got bored of him, and he went crawling back to Drina who Roman was dating at the time. Roman was furious, but kept his anger quiet and shared the elixir with the rest of the orphans. One of the orphans, Jude, caught my eye. He became my replacement for Damen. Well I'm very promiscuous, and one day he caught me cheating on him. He became angered and threatened to leave. Well I couldn't have my favorite boy leave, so I froze him like I froze Damen. He still remains frozen till this very day. I want you to embark and get me the ingredients on the list, with Jude. Okay?"

"Sure, but what do you need the ingredients for?"

She laughed "Well…. I'm a couple ingredients short of a potion that enhance my sex life."

I had to ask. Jeese… so many words popped into my head when I thought of her: Slut, whore, bitch.

"I heard that, and yes I am." She smiled. "I'm also bi, FYI, just in case you wanted to… you know. "

I laughed nervously….. help me! "Umm…no thanks." She laughed again. Dang, she was really weird and creepy.

She walked out of the supply closet, and into another room next to the library. "Are you ready to meet Jude?"

With that she opened the door.

**What did I tell you, kindof weird? **

**Okay so tell me what you think. Thanks. I'll try to update soon, but right now I'm gonna finish up two of my stories that are almost done nad ten this is the only story left to work on. **

**thanks for all your support and please review.**

**Luv ya**

**!Lucksta 4eva! ;D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey this is Lucksta 4eva! I haven't updated in a long time, but here is the next chapter. I'll be on vacation next week, but I probably will update in like two weeks, when can get back! Thanks for being so loyal, I love you guys! I have alot of twists in store for this story and I think you'll like them. Okay so in this chapter ever meets Jude, and a surprise guest. Okay so enjoy! **

When she opened the door, I tried to prepare myself for what I would see. No amount of preparation could possibly have prepared me for seeing him. At first I thought he had to be an immortal, I mean he had a perfectly sculpted body, and screamed immortal, but the more I looked at him, the more I could tell that he was just an everyday person, well a really hot everyday person. He had a simple white v neck on, but you knew that under that there are perfectly toned muscles, and six pack abs. He wore a pair of board shorts that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. As my gaze began traveling upwards I noticed his face. It was beautiful. His lips traveled upward showing a hint of a smile. I looked inside those lips and saw white teeth smiling back at me. They were slightly crooked proving that even he, had human like flaws. His hair fell in golden dread locks, giving him a calm surfer guy look.

Then he awoke, slowly opening his eyes. I stood there mesmerized; his eyes were the perfect shade of green. They were undoubtedly beautiful, and for a moment I was jealous. Then Pandora began speaking. "Hi Jude, nice to see you again. Ever, this is Jude. Jude, this is Ever. Have a good time getting to know each other. Bye!"

"Wait what?" I said, but it was too late. Pandora snapped her fingers and we were transported form the Shadowlands to my front porch. We both landed with a thud, our butts hitting the ground first. Ouch. If I ever had the chance I would totally get Pandora back for this, but for now I had to make a plan to get Damen back. I was about to go and stand up when I noticed a hand reaching for me. I grabbed the hand and stood up. It was Jude. "Ever?"

"No its Miley Cyrus. Yes I'm Ever, and you're Jude, right?" I said. He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yup. So just one question, what are you?" He said.

"What do you mean? What am I?"

"Like are you a mortal, immortal, or some other mythical creature?"

"I'm definitely a mermaid." He laughed "Oh.. I never met a mermaid before."

I smiled. "No, I'm an immortal. What about you?"

"Umm…. You won't believe me, but I'm mortal."

"I figured that."

"How?"

"You have an aurora, but I really want to know is how you were transported into the world of the immortals?"

"Ever, how old do you think I am?

"I don't know, seventeen?"

"No Ever. I'm older than that, older than you. Ever, I'm over 500 years old."

"Wait, What? How?"

"It's a long story, but you deserve to hear it. Pandora helped create Damen. She gave him the magic to make the elixir and because of that Damen owed her. He looked up to her and they fell in love. The truth was he couldn't handle it and neither could she. They got bored of each other, and she forced him out of the Shadowlands. Then she began searching for other guys to replace Damen's "position". After having many one night stands with a lot of men she couldn't find one that she wanted to keep. Then she found me. I was enchanted by her beauty, and I stayed with her for a long time. We never really grew bored of each other, but then I started finding out how truly vile she was. She would kill for the entertainment. She would create monsters. She started the black plague. To her life was something that could be just thrown away. I grew extremely distraught and threatened to leave, but she convinced me to stay. I agree, but I hated each and every moment I spent with her. One day she invited tons of her worst enemies to dinner. They didn't want to go, but she promised that she was tired of being enemies, and it was a peace dinner. They agreed. I remember every little detail about the dinner. The lights were a dim red, it's hard to explain, but it was mind-blowingly beautiful. She had candles lit, and a table decorated. As her guests arrived she greeted them with hugs and kisses. When everyone sat down, She took her seat at the head of the table. "Thank you all for coming" she said. "I've been dreaming of us finally uniting and forgiving each other. I believe we can combine our power and help each other. What do you think?"

A man stood up and said "I agree."

"Good, now does everyone agree?" Everyone in the room nodded their head. She passed everyone some 'wine' she said "This is the wine of the immortals. It's taste is superior to any other drink." She past it out and made a truth to peace. I was given water. Turns out that it was really immortal juice. You can't have immortal juice just once, you'll die. Once you drink it, you'll forever need it, and that was Pandora's point. Her dinner guests would have to live the last days of their lives in excruciating thirst. Her dinner guests were freaking out and soon they decided to seek the help of a psychic. The psychic told them that the only source of life for them would be to drink human blood. That's how the thirteen vampires were created."

"Wait that's impossible. It can't be true, Damen told me that..." I was cut off, by Jude's laughter.

"Damen? Is that what this is all about, Damen? Is that why you came all the way to Shadowlands, to save Damen? You risked your life for him? I thought you were going on this journey for something worthwhile like to save your dying mom or something. But Damen." He kept on laughing.

"My mom's dead." I said sternly. I wasn't going to let him manipulate me. I loved Damen and nothing he could say would change that. If Damen had lied to me then he did it to protect me. Nothing Jude could say could possibly change my love for Damen. I watched as his eyes grew wide at the realization that he may have said too much.

"Oh god… Ever. I'm so sorry. I said way too much. It's just that I'm not a huge fan of Damen."

"It's allright." It actually wasn't all right. I was offended. But I had to convince him that his words didn't hurt me. " I know that Damen didn't have a good past, but he changed. He's honorable. He's loving, and I love him. I can't live without him, and now he's in danger. I have to save him, and I need your help."

"Ever if only I could find a girl like you. You truly love him. You'd do anything for him." I blushed. "Ever, even though we don't know each other that well, I will go anywhere with you. I'm not doing this for Damen, I'm doing this to make you happy."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Ever, if I die trying to make you happy, then it's worth it. If I die trying to protect you then I've done my job."

My eyes began watering. This guy gave me his total admiration. He would do anything for me, and I knew that I would never be able to give him my love back. I held the forming tears back, and smiled.

"We just met each other, like ten minutes ago. That's a lot to promise to a girl you barely know."

"Ever I've been trapped in a sleep-like state for over a hundred years. When I was with Pandora I didn't age, and then she trapped me in a sleep-like state. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sleeping. Ever, I owe you. Anything you need from me I will give, even my life. But first, I must warn you, Pandora will put monsters in our way. She wants to make sure we don't make it back to her alive."

"Why did you say alive?"

"Because if we don't come back to her alive, we're coming back to her dead, and then she can do whatever she wants with us then. We'd be her pawns or slaves. Ever, I'm very much mortal, all monsters can kill me. I mean you wouldn't die unless you met a supernatural monster."

"Aren't all monsters supernatural?"

"Not exactly. When I say supernatural I mean they have more than one spirit. They have their physical shell, and then they have their demon spirit. The demon spirit can only kill you if it attacks your chakras. Me I have no chakras to attack, but I have a human body which can be killed twice as easily."

"Then, I'll protect you."

He laughed, but somewhere behind it there was a hint of uncertainty. "Ever, we are a team now. We both fight together and if I fall you have to keep on going."

"You talk as if you know you're going to die."

"Ever, when Pandora caught me threatening to leave she placed a curse on me. She said that one day my fate will lie in the hands of an immortal. Life or death, an immortal will choose. Ever, if you have to make the choice, please let me die."

"I... I… can't."

"Ever you can and you will. It isn't for sure that it will happen, but I'm starting to think that Pandora won't be the one to make that choice."

"Jude." Just saying his name felt as if I was saying everything and nothing at the same time. I didn't want to even possibly have a chance of making that decision, but I knew that that was the only way I could get his help.

"Thanks Ever. Hey do you think you can hand me Pandora's list?"

"I don't know can I?" I said.

"Not funny Ever."

"Not to you, but to me it is." I held the piece of paper behind me, making sure to move it whenever he neared me.

"Seriously Ever give it to me." he laughed, and then started chasing me. I hopped over the porch and landed in the soft grass of the front yard. He was right behind me, and for a moment could almost say that I was having fun. Just the feeling of the truly sincere smile across my face shocked me. I was ecstatic. But I should have known something always has to spoil my happiness. While Jude and I were distracted we had failed to notice the car entering the driveway.

I stopped, and then Jude knew that something was up. "Ever…" He said.

"Shhh…"

As we see who steps out of the car Jude and I say "shit…" together in unison.

**Bum Bum bum! Sorry for the cliffy, but I think you can guess who it is. **

**Okay so please tell me what you think, and I'll get started on the next chapter right away, but again I'm leaving for vacation, so if I don't update by tomorrow I won't update till after forth of July. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv Y'all!**

**~LuCkStA 4eVa ;D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey this is Lucksta 4eva! I was able to write this chapter, so this is going to be the last one till after the forth of july. In this chapter Ever has an encounter with Roman, that will eave her questioning everything she once thought about him! I have a lot of twists coming up, this chapter is just the start of one. I think you'll like where this story is heading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the immortals, and in this chapter there is some cussing, so just beware.**

** Okay well thanks for being so amazing and I hope you enjoy!:D**

Roman steps out of car, takes a look at us, then takes a sip of his coffee and says "What the fuck?"

"Ummm… Roman. This isn't what it looks like." I say, but I know it won't help.

"You sure, because I see is a pair of lovers playing a game with each other. I mean, seriously Ever, you can do way better that that." He tosses his head pointing at Jude. "Then again you never were very bright at choosing guys. I mean first Damen, and now him. What happened to that poor sap anyway? Did he finally realize he was dating a cruel cold hearted bitch?"

I could feel the icy cold sting in his breath and I took a step forward contemplating, how much jail time I would get for murdering him. I felt a hand pull me back, it was Jude. His eyes were huge telling me that "yeah he's a jerk and I want to beat his ass to a pulp as much as you do, but wait. He's not worth it."

"Actually Roman, I'm on a quest to save Damen." I said.

"Obviously." He said taking another disguised work at Jude.

"Why are you here anyway?" I was practically growling. I hated this guy, I mean couldn't he learn to get out of my life and just leave me along.

"Ever I really don't think you should be asking the questions."

"To hell with this!" I screamed. I was done with him. "You come to my house; you insult me, my boyfriend, and everything I've worked for. I'm through with you. I'm done with all this shit you' give me, so you can just leave." I was steaming mad, and I realized that as I was walking I neared him.

His hands grabbed me, and I was pinned against the garage.

"Ever, you realize that this is my game, not yours, I make the rules. So I really suggest you listen to me, unless you want me to get rid of that human."

I turned and looked at Jude. Something looked off about him, and I realized he was trapped in an energy box. I could tell he was furious, and if he wasn't trapped he would have punched Roman.

I was still pinned against the wall, and as I turned my face I had come face to face with the devil, Roman. "MY house, MY rules!" I spat at him.

"Really?" he said. As he was saying that I saw Jude fall to the ground clutching his stomach. I could tell that he was in excruciating pain, and screamed "Stop! Stop it now!" He did. I saw the color rush back to Jude's face and new that whatever Roman wanted, he got.

"What do you want, Roman?"

"Ever, what made you think I wanted something? I mean can't I just come to see your beautiful face."

"You always want something, Roman."

"Yup Ever, your right, you know I want you, but that's not what I'm here for today."

"Then what are you here for today?"

"I came to warn you." His face grew serious.

"Why would you warn me?" I said.

"Ever you won't believe this, but deep inside I care for you, even if I don't act like it."

I don't know if I was mad or shocked, I was so confused. Roman's never done anything good for me, so I have no idea if he's truly just bs-ing it, or telling me the truth.

"Eve, I know your confused. I see it in your eyes. Ever, but I truly have to warn you that Pandora has plans for you."

"I know that."

"Ever she's going to try to kill you."

"I know that, why else is she sending me on this mission?"

"Ever, she's going to unleash all the powers of hell on you."

My jaw dropped. The look in his eye should no hint of lies, and I realized that he was telling me the complete truth.

"Ever take this. It will protect you." He showed me a single bead. It flamed red, like literally flaming. Inside the bead was a miniature fire. I almost asked myself how, but I realized anything was possible in the immortal world. When I touched it, the bead felt surprisingly cool.

"What's it do?" I said quietly.

"It will protect you against a certain monster. That bead is really rare. Only three were made, and the other two are hidden. Let me see your amulet."

Thinking that it was a trick, I said "no."

"Ever, For god's sake give me the amulet?"

"No."

"Ever, give it to me now."

Inside I was saying no, but outside my hand gave it to me.

"Did you just use magic on me?"

"Yup, you like?"

"Nope."

I watched as his hands put the bead on the amulet.

"How will that protect me?"

"You'll see."

"Ever turn around for me, and lift up your hair."

I did. He put the amulet back around my neck, and said "Take care Ever, and know that if things don't work out you can always come back to me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Same old Ever."

"Same old, Roman." And as I said that, I couldn't help but smile at him. There was something about him that had changed, since the last time I saw him. That something was good, that something made Roman a better person, and when he put his hand on me cheek, I wasn't angered, I was all right with it. Something with this new Roman made me like him more. He slowly took his hand off my cheek, turned around and walked to his car. He took another look at me, smiled, then opened his car door and pulled out of the driveway.

I turned to Jude who was out of the energy field and was about to talk when he said "You all right, Ever? If he hurt you, oh trust me, I will kill him."  
"No... I'm fine."

"You sure."  
"Yeah, are you all right?"

"Little shaken up, but I'll be fine. So what did Roman tell you?"

"Well he was being a pervert at first, but then he changed. He gave me something."

What?"

"A bead."

A bead? Oh yeah, cuz a bead could really help us. Chances are it's cursed. I wouldn't trust it."

"It's not cursed." But I could be wrong; I mean I just thought it wasn't. What if roman tricked me again? Maybe he hadn't really changed at all. What if he was still the same roman?

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I have a feeling."

"No, Ever feelings deceive. What if you're wrong? What if the bead kills you? Let me see the bead." I took the necklace off and showed him the bead.

"Whoa!" he said "This is nothing like I've ever seen before. I mean the fire inside is actually flaming and moving. How is this possible?" He touched the bead and backed away. "How does it stay cool?"

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about it. I can feel the power running through it, and sense no dark magic."

"I don't know, Ever. I don't want to tell you not to wear it, but I don't want to tell you to wear it. It's your choice."

"I'm going to wear it. Now let's get going we have a long journey."

**Hey what'd you think! I gave Roman a heart, and that is just one of the surprises, there are many surprises to come so please keep on reading.**

**Okay so I need some help with ingredient ideas. I have a few in mind, but want to know if you have any better ideas. I'm looking for mythological, and worldwide ingredient. So I want ingredients where you have to travel to other countries. If you give me an idea and I use it, I will dedicate the chapter to you. You can submit your ideas through PM or just put it in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and please R&R!**

**Luv Y'all**

**~LuCkStA 4eVa **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey this is Lucksta 4eva! Please read and review this chapter! **

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what should we get first?" I ask Jude.

"How about we go in order?"

"Why?"

Because the instructions on the list specifically say to go in order."

"Oh… well what's the first ingredient."

"A Griffin feather."

"What's a griffin?" I mean I've heard of them before, they were like that bird like creatures, I think they had them in Harry Potter, but that's about all my knowledge on them."

"They have the head and wings of a bird, but the body of a lion. They can either be very dangerous creatures or helpful. It's safer to consider all of them dangerous."

"How do you know about them?"

"You'll learn about everything if you spend time with Pandora."

"Well, I don't think we're going to find any griffins randomly flying around, so do you know where we might find one?"

'I actually think I do?"

"You see, occasionally if Pandora needed something done, she would let me out of my frozen state to get what she wanted. Like one day, she wanted some bread, but it had to come from a certain factory in San Francisco, and while I was there, I came across a certain circus. So, I think that if we go there we may still be able to find the griffin. "He said.

He looked at me again and said "Ever, did Damen ever tell you about mystical beings, like supernatural creatures."

"No, he said that we, immortals, were the only ones there were."

"Smart boy."

"Why? I mean Damen could have told me about them."

"Ever, knowing you, you probably would have searched for them, and gotten in a lot of trouble."

"So what are we doing now?"

"We are not searching for trouble, we are searching for adventure."

I smiled. "That's what my best friend said, back in Oregon. Then we ended up getting lost in a forest, and waited there, until two hikers found us."

He laughed and said "You miss Oregon don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's just that when I left Oregon, I left everything. I left the memories of my family and friends. I'd do anything to get back to there. I've tried before too, but I've learned that you can't change fate."

"Oh…" He said. I could tell he wanted to tell more, but didn't know what to say.

"What other supernatural creatures are there?"

"Everything." He said his eyes growing big, "There are dragons, vampires, werewolves, fairies, giants, and if you know where to look dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" I say skeptically, finding it hard to believe a word he just said.

"Heard of the loch ness monster?"

"Yeah."

"She's a dinosaur."

"Bigfoot?" I ask, hoping that he somehow proves that he isn't real.

"Nah, that's just a hairy man-ape thing Pandora made to go running around the forest scaring lost hikers."

"She makes monsters."

"Yeah, half the mystical world there is today is partly her fault. She brings creatures that were extinct long ago back alive, she enjoys seeing other's in fear and pain, especially mortals. "

"She likes to do whatever she wants doesn't she?"

"Yeah, and quite frankly it sickens me."

"Don't worry, when we get back to her, we'll get our revenge." I say, not knowing how I can possibly get revenge on a crazy lunatic like Pandora, but I know that it'll be fun.

"That'd be fun, but how?"

"I have no idea, but I promise you that we will get revenge on her." I said knowing that I'll one day fulfill this promise. I changed the subject and said "Okay, just one problem. How will I be able to convince Sabine about going all the way to San Francisco."

"Ummm… you lie." He said, laughing

"Yeah,but…"

"But nothing. Sabine will be here soon, and when she comes, you need to tell her you'll be gone for a while."

"Like a sleepover."

"Exactly."

"I've tried pulling that on her. It's worked about twice, but then Sabine caught on, and grounded me."

"We've got to try, unless you want to let Damen die."

"No!" I yelled. I just couldn't handle the thought of Damen back down in Shadowland, slowly dying when I could help him.

I told Jude to go and hide in my shed while I waited for Sabine. Jude gave me a look, like I was crazy. I told him "Jude, Sabine will ask about you, if she finds you. Just do it. Please." I said.

"Fine." He said.

I sat on the porch and waited for Sabine. When I saw her pull into the driveway I smiled.  
"Hey Sabine" I said hugging her.

"Hi Ever how's your day been?"

"Good."

"That's good. Hey, I've got a meeting in New York; I totally forgot to tell you about it. Will you be fine without me for a week?"

"Yes!" I said just a little too enthusiastically. This would give me a whole week to search for ingredients.

"Okay, that's great. I thought you'd be mad at me, or something."

"No, its fine."

"Okay, good. Hey Ever, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but be careful with the choices you make, and you know if you decide to 'do it' then be safe, not that you should be doing it right now, because you shouldn't, but.."

Not this talk again. "Sabine, its fine. Damen's actually in Florida this week. He went to see some family."

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah, when does your plane leave?"

"Midnight."

"Sabine, its five now."

"I'm already packed."

"When you're ready I'll drive you to the airport."

"How about I drive and you drive the car back?" I laughed. Sabine didn't like my driving, but no one really did, not even me.

"K." I said. Sabine went up the stairs to her bedroom, and went to the backyard to talk to Jude.

I opened the shed. "You realize that it stinks in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, about that, it was the best hiding space I had."

"Really?"

"No, but I didn't want to hide you in my closet, and then have Sabine find you."

"So did you trick her into letting us go?"

"She's leaving for a week."

"Perfect, that gives us a lot of time, to find the ingredients, but we still have to hurry."

"Can you teleport us to San Francisco."

"Teleport?" I say skeptically. Damen's taught me a lot of things, but I never realized that I could actually teleport myself.

"Yes." He said trying not to get annoyed.

"No, Damen taught me a lot of things but not how to teleport."

He breathed out, trying to keep his cool. "Well then I guess we'll have to fly there."

When he said that, there was a look of shock on my face. "Do you even have a passport?"

He looked at me, and I realized he didn't." We would have to waste six hours driving to get there. Then I realized that I could just manifest one.

I imagined everything that was in a passport, the feel of the pages, every little detail, and then I made it.

"Here." I said. There was a look of surprise on his face.

"You know how to manifest?" I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy don't you."

"No, I'm a regular human thrown into an immortal world."

I quickly packed my bags, and manifested a bag for Jude, considering that he left with no clothes. I told Jude that five minutes after I left to call for a taxi, and then put both our bags in, and meet me at the parking garage.

It was nine o 'clock and Sabine was ready to go. The drive to the airport wasn't too long, only about fifteen minutes. When we arrived at the airport, I hugged Sabine goodbye, and then went to park in the airports parking garage." I saw Jude with both our bags and smiled.

"Okay, so now we need to buy our tickets." I said.

"Already taken care of." He smiled, with two tickets in his hand.

"Plane leaves at 11. We'll be there by midnight."

"Good, let's go now." I said.

We got our boarding passes, passed security, and went to our gate. We got at the gate right when they were boarding. We grabbed our seats, which were amazingly right next to each other.

"Hey Jude, how are we expecting to find this circus?" I said.

"I don't know, we'll walk. The circus is called Mystica Magica, so we ask, around. It's a hidden show, and they only show the shows at three AM. We will have about three hours to find it."

"So we are just going to walk around the streets of San Francisco, in the dead of night for hours, oh yeah that definitely sounds like a good idea."

"It's not exactly the safest thing, but I think you can take on most people in the streets."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

I laughed. Then he said "Now relax and get some shut eye. We'll be in San Francisco soon enough."

I did what he said and closed my eyes. I realized I was tired, and then I just blacked out.

"_Ever, Ever, where are you?"_

"_I'm here."_

"_Ever, I can't find you."_

"_I am right here, follow my voice." I yelled "Damen, where are you?"  
"I don't know."_

"_Ever, you have to get out of here."_

"_No, I can't leave without you."_

"_Ever, it's a trap."_

"_If you find me you'll be trapped here too."_

"_Damen, is this really you?"_

"_Yes, ever, it's me. Now you have to stay with Jude, he's your only hope of getting back."_

"_But damen, I miss you."_

"_I miss you too, Ever. So much, but you and Jude are in danger."_

"_What?"_

"_Pandora has a surprise waiting for you in San Francisco."_

"_Do you know what it is? Or when it will come?"_

"_No, I just heard her planning it."_

"_Now ever, you have to go. I can't keep this connection up for long."_

"_Damen, I love you."_

"_I love you too, now bye."_

"_Bye" I said, but he wasn't here. I knelt on the cold floor, and cried._

Then the pilot said "Hello this is the pilot speaking, we are asking you all to please prepare for landing. We will be arriving in San Francisco shortly." I woke up, and noticed my head was on Jude's shoulder, and my eyes were wet.

"Hey Sleepy head, are you all right?"

"Yeah, bad dream." I said trying to figure out exactly what Damen meant by Pandora's surprise.

The plane soon landed, and we got out of the airport as fast as we could.

Jude turned to me and said "Ready?"

"Always." I said, prepared to face whatever challenges may come my way. I would do anything to save Damen, I was ready to face whatever we may find on the streets of San Francisco.

**So what did you think? I'm bringing some magincal elements into the story, so this might be a little more interesting be prepared for bloodsucking vampires, vicious wolves, mischivous fairies, and love scandals! gasp!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Luv Lucksta 4eva ;D**


End file.
